1- Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai
by ChloeLaPomme
Summary: Revenus de leur mission sur la Lune à Konoha, Naruto et Hinata apprennent à se connaitre l'un l'autre, à vivre ensemble, à résoudre des problèmes et à fonder une famille. Avec leur passé derrière eux, leur avenir leur tend les bras. Une histoire courte sur le couple Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyûga après The Last et avant le chapitre 700. Les personnages et "Naruto" appartiennent à MK
1. Sommaire

**"Tellement de choses qu'on promet**  
 **Une seule pour laquelle je suis fait**  
 **Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai"**

Manga/Animé : _Naruto_ de Masashi Kishimoto/Studio Pierrot.

OTP : Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyûga

Première publication sous le titre _With_ _you in the future..._ le 16/07/2018  
Réécriture + changement de titre le 12/11/2019

Mots :  
699.6 = 6 135  
699.7 = 6 134  
699.8 = 6 522  
699.9 = 6 802

Résumé : Revenus de leur mission sur la Lune à Konoha, Naruto et Hinata apprennent à se connaitre l'un l'autre, à vivre ensemble, à résoudre des problèmes et à fonder une famille.

Avec leur passé derrière eux, leur avenir leur tend les bras.

 **"Tellement de choses qu'on promet  
Une seule pour laquelle je suis fait  
Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai"**


	2. 699-6

**ENFIN** , Naruto aperçu les portes de Konoha droit devant lui. Courant déjà à vive allure entre les branches et feuillages des arbres depuis plusieurs kilomètres, l'envie d'accélérer prit possession de son corps mais Sakura et Saï traînaient encore derrière lui, les membres engourdies de fatigue.

Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Lui aussi serait vidé d'énergie si il n'avait pas la tête pleine de soucis et le coeur douloureux. Heureusement, son remède miracle se trouvait dans l'enceinte du village. Par réflexe, il serra ses doigts autour du bout d'écharpe dans la poche de son pantalon.

 _"D'un moment à l'autre je serai avec elle. Je vais pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras."_ Malgré tout, ses poumons le brûlaient affreusement et le forcèrent à faire une pause. Toujours dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand Saï lui tapota l'épaule, le ramenant sur terre.

-Tu nous attends enfin, se plaignit-il.

Devant ses coéquipiers essoufflés, Naruto grimaça et se gratta le derrière de la tête, gêné par son attitude envers eux. Il s'excusa auprès de Sakura qui, les mains posés sur les hanches, respirait profondément.

-C'est pas grave, dit-elle en secouant sa main. J'ai aussi hâte de rentrer pour prendre une bonne douche après cette interminable mission.

* * *

 **EN** route vers la tour du Hokage, les trois membres de l'ancienne équipe de Kakashi croisèrent un petit groupe de shinobi, principalement composé de genin, qui avaient entendu de la bouche des gardes que le héro de Konoha était de retour au village.

Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, Naruto se contenta de les saluer poliment avec un sourire gêné ce qui fit rire Saï pendant que Sakura levait les yeux au ciel.

Cependant, un sourire de leur idole ne semblait pas suffire car le groupe continua de les suivre tout en posant des questions sur leur mission. Ils voulaient entendre les nouveaux exploits du blond qui était tiré dans tout les sens.

-Vous savez, le rapport d'une mission est très confidentiel tant que nous n'avons pas le feu vert du Hokage, expliqua Naruto qui n'osait pas lever la voix pour les calmer.

-Mais Naruto-senpai... commença un jeune shinobi.

-Ecoutez-moi les enfants, interrompit Sakura. On aimerait bien aller reporter au Hokage pour pouvoir se reposer par la suite. Cette mission était très longue et...

-C'est pas à vous qu'on parle, obaa-san, mais à Naruto-senpai, coupa alors le petit.

A ce moment, Naruto vit le regard de Sakura virer au noir. Il eut alors tout juste le temps de lui attraper le bras pour la retenir.

-Non mais pour qui il se prend ?! hurla Sakura. Déjà, je ne suis pas encore assez vielle pour que l'on m'appelle "obaa-san" ! Ensuite, tout ce que que l'on veut, c'est que vous nous laissez tranquille. C'est trop demandé ?!

-On dirait que tu ne sais pas trop y faire avec les enfants, ajouta Saï rieur tout en regardant les enfants s'éloigner en criant et en courant.

-Saï ! Tu le fais exprès ? demanda Naruto qui, maintenant, avait encore plus de mal à contrôler Sakura.

-Naruto ! Sakura ! Saï ! Le Hokage vous attend.

Figés dans leur position, les trois coéquipiers posèrent leurs yeux sur la voix et virent le Capitaine Yamato, se tenant bien droit. Derrière lui se trouvaient Izumo et Kotetsu, bras croisés, qui les regardaient tout en essayant de ne pas rire.

* * *

 **MAINTENANT** qu'elle avait grimpé les escaliers, Hinata se trouvait devant la porte qu'elle connaissait maintenant si bien, une clé froide et nouvelle dans la main. Chassant ses doutes, elle prit un profonde respiration puis ouvrit la porte avant de pénétrer dans le sombre petit appartement.

* * *

 **-ALORS** cette mission au pays des Tourbillons ? demanda Kakashi assit derrière son bureau les yeux rivés vers ses anciens élèves.

-Nous avons bien trouvé les enfants dans les ruines du village. L'un d'eux était blessé. Ils s'étaient donc réfugiés dans un bunker avec de la nourriture et de l'eau, attendant que quelqu'un leur vienne en aide, reporta Sakura. Je l'ai donc soigné avant de les raccompagner tout les trois jusqu'à leur mère.

-Bien. Et concernant la sous-mission ? demanda le Rokudaime en posant son regard sur Naruto.

-Et bien..., commença Sakura moins sûre que pour l'autre rapport.

-Il n'y avait personne, coupa Naruto le regard fermé. Les enfants étaient cachés dans un des bunkers de Uzushio mais nous n'avons trouvé que des cadavres... Aucun survivant.

 _"Aucun autre Uzumaki"_ continua-t-il pour lui-même.

-Mmh. Au moins, nous sommes sûr maintenant. Nous pouvons démentir les rumeurs de revenants dans ce village. Vous avez bien travaillés, conclu Kakashi. Izumo et Kotetsu, je veux l'avis de la mère sur la condition de ses enfants et sur la réalisation de la mission. Yamato, je veux que tu écrives au Mizukage au sujet de la sous mission. Disposez.

Naruto, Saï et Sakura sortirent du bureau, épuisés. Ils se séparèrent en bas des escaliers après s'être salués et souhaités une bonne soirée. Saï se dirigea alors vers la maison de Ino tandis que Sakura, inquiète pour Naruto, décida de rester avec lui.

-Aller viens, dit-elle en lui tirant le bras.

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Sakura-chan, ricana Naruto. Rentres chez toi, tes parents doivent t'attendre. Moi je vais aller chercher ces pauvres enfants que tu as fais fuir.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, il disparu. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de voir le regard qu'elle allait lui donner. Avait-elle de nouveau pitié de lui après cette mission ? Naruto ne voulait pas le savoir.

Les images des cadavres trouvés ne voulaient pas quitter son esprit.

 _"Me revoilà encore plus seul qu'avant"_ pensa-t-il.

Tout ces femmes et hommes morts, encore à cause des guerres, auraient pu être des Uzumaki mais il ne sera jamais sure. Vu qu'ils étaient de Uzuhio, ils auraient pu être un parent proche ou éloigné de lui. Peu importait le degrés de parenté, Naruto les aurait accepté comme famille mais tout espoir était perdu.

Inconsciemment, ses pieds l'avaient mené jusqu'à chez lui. Debout devant la porte, aucun bruit ne lui parvient à l'oreille tant le quartier était silencieux. _"Je suis seul."_

Le moral à zéro, Naruto plongea la main dans sa poche à la recherche de ses clés mais au lieu de cela, il sentit la douceur du morceau d'écharpe. Après l'avoir tiré de là, il l'observa. Ce fût à ce moment que toute la solitude qui avait envahit son coeur laissa place à un étrange sentiment qui le réchauffa.

 _"Hinata. Je dois aller la chercher."_ ajouta-t-il déterminé en sortant ses clés pour ouvrit la porte de son petit appartement plus si vide que ça.

Naruto eut tout juste le temps de remarquer que la lumière était allumée avant qu'elle lui saute au cou.

Une spatule en main, un tablier par-dessus ses vêtements et des cheveux violets qui s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval basse, son magnifique parfum, qui lui avait tant manqué, lui arriva jusqu'au nez.

-Naruto-kun, okaeri ! s'exclama-t-elle dans son cou.

Il fût tellement surpris qu'il en resta bouche-bée.

Pourtant il se souvenait très bien avoir offert à sa petite-amie un double de ses clés de maison quelques jours après leur retour de leur mission sur la Lune. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle l'utilise pour l'attendre tout en préparant à manger.

C'est alors que l'étrange sentiment se rependit dans tout son être, devenant identifiable. Il l'avait ressentit lors de sa rencontre avec le chakra de ses parents mais aussi quand Iruka l'avait attendu chez lui avec le dîner prêt et ces fois-ci, il s'était juré de ne jamais oublier ce bien-être.

Ça y est, il était à la maison.

-Hinata, murmura-t-il. Tadaima.

Les larmes menacèrent de couler sur elle et sur ses joues encore froides à cause des basses températures extérieurs mais il serra Hinata encore plus fort contre lui car tout cela lui avait terriblement manqué.

Une fois la solitude oubliée, il la déposa doucement sur le plancher mais garda une de ses mains dans les siennes, ne la lâchant pas du regard. Il affichait un large sourire comparé à celui d'Hinata, mais ce fût elle qui se jeta à l'eau.

-Tu sais, Naruto-kun, tu m'as beaucoup manqué.

Ses joues rougirent un peu plus mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux à la fois remplit d'attention et de détermination. C'était surement pour cela qu'Hinata arrivait plus facilement à parler de ses sentiments que lui.

Cherchant à la mettre à l'aise, il se pencha alors vers elle pour déposer un baisé sur ses lèvres parfaites.

-Toi aussi Hinata... tu m'as beaucoup manqué, répondit-il le rouge aux joues.

Continuant à se sourire, ils avaient maintenant tout deux des larmes de soulagement aux yeux.

-Alors, commença-t-elle. Que veux-tu faire ? Tu as peut-être faim ? Ou alors tu préfères te laver avant ? Ou plutôt te reposer un moment ?

Son débit de parole fit comprendre à Naruto que son assurance fléchissait son regard posé sur elle. Hinata avait beau en savoir beaucoup sur ses sentiments et les sentiments de son petit-ami, elle continuait de combattre sa timidité.

-Laisse moi t'aider avec ton sac.

Naruto ne sut pas quoi faire. Il n'osait pas lui donner du travail en plus. Elle avait déjà fait le repas pour lui. Mais rayonnante comme elle était, il comprit que cela rendait Hinata heureuse. Ses yeux nacrés étaient vifs et son sourire chaleureux.

 _"A-t-elle vraiment envie de s'occuper de mes affaires ?"_

Finalement, il lui tendit son sac à dos et Hinata reprit confiance. Elle attrapa le sac et le serra contre elle en face d'un Naruto au coeur battant à tout rompre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de la toucher, de toucher son visage si étincellent de bonheur car lui, Uzumaki Naruto l'orphelin indésiré, la rendait heureuse.

Cédant à sa volonté, il la remercia tout en caressant sa joue à l'endroit exact où elle avait rougit.

-Il n'y a pas de problème Naruto-kun. Ça me fait plaisir, assura-t-elle.

 _"Et toutes les autres fois où tu m'a fait à manger, est-ce que ça te faisait autant plaisir ? Car moi j'étais aux anges."_

-J'ai aussi très hâte de manger ce que tu as préparé, confessa-t-il.

Hinata sentit son coeur gonfler d'amour pour l'homme en face d'elle. C'était lui qu'elle aimait, elle se le répétait depuis toujours. Après tout, il était celui qui n'avait jamais douté d'elle.

-J'espère que ça te plaira, sourit-elle avant de repartir en toute hâte vers la cuisine.

-Hinata. Arrêtes de douter de toi, ça sera excellant comme d'habitude.

Ses mots la libérèrent du poids immense qui avait noué son estomac. En effet, redoutant sa réaction, elle avait longtemps réfléchit à la possibilité d'accueillir Naruto chez lui. Elle s'était dit qu'il préférera peut-être être seul après avoir passé plusieurs semaines à tout partager avec ses coéquipiers. Ou alors, il aurait pu penser que cela était un trop grand saut en avant dans leur relation. Après tout, ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis quelques mois. Mais finalement, il lui avait dit qu'elle lui avait manqué.

Hinata posa le sac à dos dans un coin de la cuisine avant de prendre de quoi mettre la table.

-Ça sens terriblement bon, Hinata ! s'exclama Naruto une fois à ses cotés.

Maintenant débarrassé de ses chaussures, de son bandeau frontal et de sa veste noire de mission, il ressemblait moins à un ninja et plus à un jeune homme affamé.

-Tu... tu veux goûter ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Hochant la tête avec force, il regarda Hinata plonger la spatule dans la casserole avant de la lui tendre. Sans lâcher sa petite-amie de ses yeux bleus, il accueillit la bouchée avec gourmandise.

-Hhm. C'est délicieux ! Aller vite à table, dit-il en s'activant autour d'elle.

Une fois tout prêt, ils s'assirent à la petite table et se souhaitèrent un bon appétit.

Pendant cette soirée, Naruto, qui avait toujours vécu dans son petit appartement, avait l'impression que la pièce était plus grande et plus chaleureuse avec Hinata à ses cotés.

-Je suis contente que ça te plaise, Naruto-kun, dit-elle en le regardant savourer chaque bouchée qu'il prenait.

-Et moi, je suis vraiment content que tu sois venue, ajouta-t-il la bouche pleine.

Ses mots le surprirent. C'était la vérité, il était vraiment content mais il fut étonné de la facilité qu'il eut à les prononcer.

-Je voulais venir te chercher pour que l'on puisse aller manger un bol de ramen chez Ichiraku mais je voulais me changer avant de passer chez toi, ajouta-t-il en se grattant derrière la tête. Cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé de ramen.

-Je me suis dis que tu aurais préféré un endroit plus tranquille après ton retour de mission, expliqua Hinata. En plus, j'ai déjà mangé chez Ichiraku ce midi avec Kiba-kun et Shino-kun.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Comme on venait de finir l'entrainement, on s'y est arrêté, sourit-t-elle. Mais on peut toujours y retourner demain si tu veux. Ma prochaine mission est programmée à la fin de la semaine. D'ailleurs, comment c'est passée la votre ?

Naruto baissa les yeux, la gorge soudain nouée. Il se leva, prit son assiette et la posa dans l'évier. La chaleur de la pièce disparu et il se remit à voir les cadavres du bunker. Malgré la guerre, il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à voir la mort en masse. Même ses cauchemars étaient toujours aussi sombres.

Il appuya ses mains aux rebords de la table de travail. Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard.

-Je suis désolée, s'empressa de dire Hinata. Je...

-Elle s'est bien passée. Sakura et Saï vont bien, coupa Naruto. Une jeune mère était venue à Konoha chercher de l'aide car ses enfants avaient soit disparu soit étaient kidnappés.

Essayant d'avalé sa salive, il fit une pause.

-Leur traces s'étaient arrêtées près d'un village en ruine dans le pays des Tourbillons. Je ne savais rien de cet endroit avant que Kakashi-sensei nous apprenne les rumeurs : ce village serait hanté par des fantômes aux cheveux rouges. Les fantômes des Uzumaki tués pendant une guerre.

Cherchant une source de lumière dans l'obscurité de ses pensées, Naruto se retourna, n'arrivant toujours pas lever les yeux.

-Le plus long fut le voyage, continua-t-il. Mais heureusement, on trouva les enfants rapidement. Un d'eux était blessé mais Sakura pût le soigner. Moi, j'avais espoir de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, un autre Uzumaki. Alors, pendant ce temps avec Saï, on fit des recherches dans le village... mais on ne trouva que des corps, des centaines de corps. Je me suis mis à imaginer comment ils auraient eu l'air avec des cheveux rouges... comme ma mère... si ils avaient survécu. Mais à part ces trois enfants, il n'y avait personne d'autre de vivant. Ce n'était plus qu'un village détruit.

Tremblant, Naruto ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait. Les yeux d'Hinata étaient eux aussi humides mais il ne le remarqua pas, trop plongé dans ses souvenirs.

 _"Naruto."_ le regardant revivre les émotions les plus sombres qui l'accompagnaient depuis son plus jeune age, Hinata se leva pour s'approcher de lui. _"Cette fois-ci, je ne resterai pas là sans rien faire."_

-Je me suis sentit seul. Tellement seul. J'avais l'impression de faire un cauchemar. Ce sentiment de solitude est réapparu. Je n'ai pas connu mes parents et le seul lien familial par le sang que j'aurai pu avoir est mort dans un village sombre et oublié...

Avec douceur, Hinata posa ses mains sur les joues de Naruto pour essuyer ses larmes. Il leva enfin les yeux et elle pouvait y lire de la détresse, de la tristesse et de la peur.

-Naruto-kun...

-Hinata, je t'ai cherché, mais tu n'étais pas près de moi. Sakura a une famille et Saï ne comprend pas toujours les autres. J'avais besoin de toi mais j'ai serré les dents, car, tu sais, je suis un ninja. Je devais accomplir ma mission, continua-t-il pleurant maintenant à chaudes larmes. Alors j'ai sorti le morceau d'écharpe, tu sais celui que tu m'as tricoté, et il n'a jamais quitté ma poche. Ça m'a rappelé que tu étais en sécurité à Konoha. Je me suis senti beaucoup moins seul, Hinata, grâce à toi.

Ressentant à nouveau le besoin de l'avoir contre lui, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle était sa bouée de sauvetage. Elle seule pouvait le sauver de cette noirceur. Voilà pourquoi, lorsqu'il la sentit essayer de se dégager, il resserra son emprise, refusant catégoriquement de la laisser partir.

-Naruto-kun, appela-t-elle. Regarde moi.

Sa voix douce mais ferme fit tomber ses larges mains sur ses hanches pour qu'elle puisse libérer ses bras. Tout de suite, Hinata reprit son visage entre ses doigts, le forçant à rencontrer ses yeux nacrés. Avec soulagement, Naruto n'y vit pas de pitié mais de la détermination et de l'amour.

-Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te parler avant car je n'avais pas la force de te sortir de cette solitude qui te faisait souffrir. Mais maintenant que je peux et que je suis à tes cotés, plus jamais je ne te laissera seul. Tu m'entends, plus jamais. Je t'aime, Naruto-kun, je t'aime.

Chaque mot qu'elle avait prononcé résonnait dans sa tête et réchauffait son coeur, le laissant juste avec ses yeux bleus humides et grands ouverts.

-Répètes, demanda Naruto.

-Je t'aime.

-Encore.

-Naruto-kun, je t'aime.

Souriant tendrement, Hinata embrassa ses lèvres humides pour accompagner ses paroles et dès que leurs lèvres se touchèrent, le froid quitta l'être de Naruto pour laisser place à une chaleur brûlante. _"Elle m'aime, elle m'aime encore."_

-Si ça se trouve, certains ont du réussir à se sauver et sont peut-être aller vivre autre part. On peut aller faire la demande de mission demain auprès du Rokudaime, si tu veux, proposa-t-elle.

Elle sentit Naruto hésiter. Avait-il peur de continuer les recherches ? Avait-il peur de ne trouver personne à nouveau ?

-Si tu veux, je peux t'accompagner.

L'émotion fit briller ses yeux. Venait-elle vraiment de lui proposer son aide pour traverser cette épreuve ? Il essaya de parler mais sa voix, chargée de sanglots, se brisa. Il se contenta alors de secouer la tête lorsqu'Hinata proposa d'en reparler demain.

-Et si tu me laissais m'occuper de la vaisselle pendant que tu te laves le visage et que tu changes de vêtements, je m'en occuperai après si tu veux.

Jamais, personne ne s'était occupé de lui comme Hinata le faisait à chaque fois avec brio depuis la perte de son bras. Non même bien avant sa convalescence se rendit compte Naruto admirant de sa petite-amie.

Il acquiesça encore et après une nouvelle étreinte, il laissa Hinata dans la cuisine pour aller se débarbouiller dans le coin salle de bain de sa chambre. _"Malgré tout ce que je viens de lui dire, elle est restée. Ce n'est pas si difficile d'expliquer ce que je ressens avec Hinata car elle me comprend."_ pensa-t-il en se passant de l'eau sur la figure et dans le cou.

Malgré la lumière, il trouvait la pièce beaucoup trop sombre. N'ayant plus peur d'être rejeté, il ne comprit pas pourquoi il ressentait encore ce même vide d'antan au plus profond de lui. Certes, Konoha l'avait accepté, Naruto avait reconnu l'admiration dans les yeux des enfants un peu plus tôt mais, maintenant, ce qu'il désirait par-dessus tout c'était de retrouver quelqu'un de spécial quand il revenait chez lui.

Avant même qu'elle puisse frapper contre la porte, il ressentit la présence d'Hinata. Il se retourna et bleu percuta nacré. A la vue des plis entre ses sourcils blonds foncés, elle lui sourit avant de se rapprocher à petits pas. Une fois près d'elle, il la toucha et l'attira contre lui pour qu'elle remplisse se vide en lui. Comme leur corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement, il posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête.

Les yeux fermés et le visage dans son torse, Hinata nageait en plein bonheur jusqu'à ce que la voix de son copain s'élève dans le silence de la chambre.

-C'est ton heure, n'est-ce pas ?

Vu qu'elle ne restait jamais avec lui, il connaissait déjà la réponse, acceptant la souffrance de la réponse à voix haute. _"Toute bonne chose a une fin."_ pensa-t-il alors que la réponse d'Hinata prenait du temps à venir. Il la sentit même jouer avec ses doigts fins dans son dos.

-Hinata ?

Il l'écarta pour la regarder mais elle baissa les yeux.

-C'est que... comment dire... Père et Hanabi... ne sont pas là et donc, il n'y a personne chez moi... donc... Voilà... Je me suis dis que... enfin seulement si tu veux... et bien, je pourrais... rester, bégaya Hinata de plus en plus doucement.

 _"Rester ?"_

Après le moment qu'ils avaient passé dans la cuisine, elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul alors que elle, elle était là. Bougeant ses doigts de plus en plus vite à cause de sa timidité, elle releva les yeux vers son expression de surprise et d'amour profond affiché sur son visage masculin.

Le souffle court, ils se perdirent chacun dans la puissance du bleu des iris de l'un et dans de l'immensité des yeux sans pupilles de l'autre.

-S'il te plais, Hinata... reste avec moi, murmura Naruto.

En un appel commun, ils s'approchèrent pour que leur lèvres se rencontrent à mi-chemin, les secouant d'un désir hardant. Ils se lâchèrent, reprirent leurs souffles comme si ils émergeaient à la surface de l'eau.

Encore dans sa vague de sensation, Hinata sentit à nouveau la bouche de Naruto sur la sienne avec plus d'assurance. Voulant toujours plus de ses lèvres si douces qui l'enivraient, elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains, continuant leur valse de baisés ainsi jusqu'à en perdre la notion du temps.

Cependant, Naruto reprit conscience quand Hinata releva son t-shirt pour le faire passer par-dessus sa tête. Il ne sut pas quoi faire contrairement à elle qui, une fois le vêtement à terre, eut envie de toucher son corps, juste devant elle. Ce corps puissant, musclé qu'elle avait vu se former sous les coups des ennemis et grâce aux nombreuses heures d'entraînements.

Elle approcha la main mais son poignet fut retenu par les doigts de Naruto, attirant son attention sur ses lèvres tordus d'inquiétude.

-Hinata...

-J'ai confiance en toi Naruto-kun en plus d'en avoir envie.

Lui aussi il le voulait, depuis un moment déjà, mais son manque d'expérience l'avait aidé à renoncer à faire le premier pas qu'elle venait d'effectuer avec un petit sourire malgré sa gêne et ses tremblements d'angoisse.

Mais préférant se laisser aller, Hinata attrapa son élastique pour libérer ses cheveux qui tombèrent comme une cascade dans son dos. D'un geste doux, elle prit les deux mains de son copain, qui se contentait de suivre ses mouvements des yeux, et les posa sur ses épaules pour le laisser faire.

Témoin de la confiance qu'elle avait en lui, Naruto rougit avant de baisser les bretelles de la robe de sa belle. Celle-ci glissa le long du corps d'Hinata une fois que plus rien ne la retenait, dévoilant à ses yeux les plus belles jambes qu'il eut vu. Pourtant, il en avait vu beaucoup dans les magazines d'Iruka qu'il avait emprunté sans demander pour améliorer son Sexy Justu mais aucune n'était comme celles de son amoureuse. D'un blanc laiteux, fines mais musclées, elles semblaient fabuleuses à toucher malgré les quelques bleus qui apparaissaient à cause de l'entrainement de ce matin.

Continuant sa découverte des yeux, Naruto la détailla et ne put s'empêcher de fixer son magnifique ensemble de sous-vêtements simple et violet qui lui offrait un aperçu de la poitrine généreuse de sa copine.

Sous l'intensité de son regard, Hinata remua légèrement attirant l'attention de son copain sur sa cicatrice. Même si ils avaient retiré quelques vêtements, leurs peaux ne s'étaient pas encore rencontrées. Ce fut alors Naruto qui fit le premier geste lorsqu'il avança la main pour effleurer l'ancienne blessure. Ce premier contacte fut électrique pour le couple.

-C'est...

-Je sais, coupa-t-il fronçant les sourcils au douleur souvenir. Celle de Pain.

Contrairement aux autres, Naruto n'avait aucune séquelle de ses combats grâce au chakra de Kurama qui le soignait rapidement. Or, Hinata savait qu'il avait presque autant de cicatrices - qu'il avait soigné seul - qu'elle sur son coeur et sur son âme.

Quand son coeur se serra à cette pensée, elle se redressa sur la pointe de ses pieds avant de l'embrasser comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Ce fut un baisé plein de passion et de fougue.

Attrapant sa ceinture, elle le libéra de son pantalon pour qu'il puisse le jeter au loin du pied. Ils gloussèrent quand il failli tomber mais il reprit son sérieux quand il comprit qu'il n'allait pas réussir à dégrafer son soutien.

-Naruto-kun, laisse-moi...

-Non je vais y arriver.

Il la retourna et recommença. Le soutien tomba au sol ce qui fit frissonner Hinata quand elle sentit les mains de Naruto sur sa peau. Il avait à peine commencer à la caresser qu'elle lâcha un timide gémissement qui le traversa jusqu'à son entre-jambe.

Après avoir dégagé ses cheveux de son cou pour l'embrasser, il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de la toucher. Il avait envie de poser ses mains partout en même temps pendant qu'Hinata essayait de se maintenir sur ses jambes tremblantes d'émotions.

Ne sachant pas d'où lui venait ce courage, elle attrapa une des mains de Naruto et la fit descendre à l'élastique de sa culotte. La sentant gênée mais prête à rester avec lui, il prit encore un peu plus d'assurance avant de descendre le bout de tissu le long de ses jambes sans jamais arrêter de lui embrasser le dos.

Finalement, elle était nue devant lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle avait le rouge aux joues et qu'elle jouait avec ses doigts. Ayant perdu notion du temps plus tôt, il prit plaisir à contempler ses cheveux descendre jusqu'à ses reins et ses fesses jusqu'à ce qu'Hinata se retourne, ne pouvant plus supporter son regard brûlant.

Une nouvelle fois, il fut béat devant sa beauté. Ses lèvres commençaient à gonfler à cause de ses baisers, ses cheveux étaient légèrement emmêlés, ses yeux brillaient, ses joues étaient rosées et tout son corps appelait les mains de Naruto à le caresser encore et encore.

Se rendant compte qu'il était le dernier encore couvert, il retira son caleçon sans la lâcher des yeux. Maintenant tout deux en tenu d'Adam et Eve, Hinata baissa les yeux continuant de rougir. Elle croisa ses bras devant elle mais cela ne fit pas détourner le regard de Naruto, au contraire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se cache de lui. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa possessivement, étonnant la jeune femme.

Il venait de comprendre ce que Ero-Sennin avait essayé de lui expliquer concernant les femmes. Sauf que lui il n'en voulait qu'une seule et elle qu'il voulait était Hinata.

-Promets-moi que je serai le seul à te voir ainsi, grogna-t-il tout en glissant ses mains le long de son corps.

Il attrapa ses fesses et la colla encore plus contre son érection. La jalousie avait complètement balayé la nervosité de Naruto.

-Il n'y a jamais eu et il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que toi, assura-t-elle.

Capturant à nouveau ses lèvres, il perdit ses mains dans ses cheveux pour approfondir leur baiser. Un second gémissement retentit et comme un top départ, il la fit reculer jusqu'au lit sans se détacher d'elle.

Ils s'installèrent maladroitement dans le lit avant de faire une pause, front contre front, pour s'observer et se caresser, laissant leurs respirations se mélanger.

Naruto avait lu assez de livres, grâce à Saï et Kakashi, sur comment faire plaisir à une femme mais il ne l'avait jamais vu ni fait. Cependant, il savait qu'il devait laisser Hinata lui dire quand elle se sentait prête. Hélas, il pouvait sentir qu'elle était tendue et inquiète.

Il commença alors à embrasser ses lèvres, puis son cou, sa poitrine et enfin son ventre. Cependant, il ne s'arrêta pas la et continua de descendre, voulant la goûter avec son autorisation qu'elle lui donna quand elle ne lâcha pas son regard. Il embrassa alors son entre-jambe très doucement avant de caresser sa féminité, la faisant chanter.

En plus de la haute température de la pièce, Hinata avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Ses cheveux mouillés de transpiration lui collaient au visage mais tout ce qu'elle sentait c'était ses doigts masculins en elle. Elle sentit les muscles de son ventre se contracter. Elle se cabra, tentant d'approfondir le contacte. Ses gémissements faisaient sourire Naruto qui commençait à comprendre comment lui faire plaisir.

Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds avant de tirer légèrement dessus, le forçant à remonter vers son visage. Pendant qu'elle embrassait ses lèvres humides, elle fit descendre ses doigts vers sa virilité. Elle hésita avant de attrapa de sa douce main, le faisant grogner.

Au bord du gouffre, il lâcha ses lèvres pour se libérer de son emprise. Une fois le préservatif en place, ils continuèrent de se chuchoter des mots doux, de s'explorer de la langue, des lèvres ou des doigts puis, il la laissa le conduire vers son entre-jambe.

Dès qu'ils se sentirent prêts, ils avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, sans se lâcher du regard, jusqu'à la pénétration, créant une toute autre connexion.

Maintenant en elle, Naruto sentit son corps exploser de sensations plus fortes les unes que les autres. Cependant, son plaisir s'évanouit quand il vu la douleur sur le visage d'Hinata. Ses yeux étaient humides et elle se mordait les lèvres. Ses mains agrippaient les draps alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas penser à la douleur.

-Hinata ! s'exclama-t-il tout en se retirant.

-Non, l'arrêta-t-elle en refermant ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui. Ne bouges pas.

Hinata ne voulait pas qu'il voit le sang, sachant qu'il y réagira mal.

-Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi. J'ai peut-être mal fait. Je suis même pas capable de te montrer à quel point je t'aime, bon sang.

-C'est... une douleur comme les autres, rassura-t-elle le regard perdu dans le sien. A un moment ça passe.

Effrayé de lui faire encore plus mal, Naruto caressa sa joue le plus doucement possible, attendant. Peu à peu la douleur laissa place un sensation plus agréable et Hinata ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler.

-Ne pleure pas.

-Ce sont des larmes de joies, dit-elle doucement. Maintenant, embrasses-moi.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il exécuta sa demande avant de se mettre à bouger le plus lentement possible malgré leur maladresse.

Au fur et à mesure, des frissons la parcoururent, ses orteils se rétractèrent et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le dos de Naruto. Ce qu'ils ressentaient été si intense qu'ils en perdirent presque la tête.

Le calme de la pièce était maintenant perturbé par des grincements de lit, des cris, des grognements, des frottements, des claquement de peaux. Ils pouvaient enfin exprimer leur désirs, leur amour et leur tendresse mais aussi leur blessures et leur tristesses l'un envers l'autre sans être effrayé d'être laissé seuls. Leur connexion n'avait jamais été aussi forte.

Naruto accéléra légèrement ses vas et vient, devenant de plus en plus profond. Il serra les dents sans lâcher Hinata des yeux. Il la vit s'accrocher à son cou, rouler des yeux de plaisir, laissant sa tête tomber légèrement en arrière. Ses lèvres entre-ouvertes à la recherche d'air et son cou complètement à sa merci, il laissa une traînée de baisés sur sa peau rougi tout en taquinant ses seins.

Les mains enlacées entre elles et le draps, leurs désirs explosèrent l'un après l'autre, laissant les effets de leurs orgasmes illuminer les traits de leurs visages.

Puis, les muscles relâchés et leurs coeurs à peu près calmés, Hinata relâcha Naruto pour qu'il puisse bouger mais ce dernier préféra l'embrasser, la trouvant plus belle que jamais. Son visage était détendu, sa peau brillait sous la lumière, ses lèvres étaient rouges et gonflées à cause de ses lèvres à lui, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés à cause de ses mains à lui et son cou était marquée de traces rouges à cause de ses baisés à lui.

Roulant enfin sur le coté, Naruto affichait un sourire mi-épuisé mi-satisfait. Il voulu prendre Hinata dans ses bras mais elle s'était déjà redresser.

-Il faut changer les draps, décida-t-elle déjà assise sur le lit

-Mais on aura le temps demain.

Sauf qu'Hinata était déjà debout, soudain mal à l'aise. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Naruto fronça les sourcils. Non, il se rappellera toute sa vie d'Hinata pendant qu'il la caressait, qu'il l'embrassait, qu'il l'a pénétrait. Elle avait aimé et lui aussi.

Le plus rapidement possible, il se redressa, l'attrapa par le bras et la tira vers lui. En un clin d'oeil, Hinata était à nouveau bloquée entre le lit et le corps de Naruto. Il captura son menton et la força à croiser son regard.

-Je t'interdis de te renfermer sur toi-même. Je ne veux pas que tu sois gênée devant moi après ce qui vient de se passer entre nous. Hinata, je n'ai même pas assez de mots pour décrire mais c'était...

-Incroyable ? Merveilleux ? Fantastique ? coupa-t-elle le surprenant.

-Oui, exactement. Alors pourquoi tu m'évites ?

Hinata hésita tout en rougissant.

-Naruto-kun... je... comment dire... j'ai honte de moi... car j'aimerai... recommencer...

N'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Naruto rougit presque autant qu'elle qui était cachée derrière ses mains. _"Bon sang ! J'aurai quand même pas rendu Hinata accro au sexe quand même."_

Jetant un coup d'oeil entre ses doigts, Hinata mordit ses lèvres devant les yeux brillants de son copain.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas recommencer ? proposa-t-il d'un air sérieux.

-C'est que..., commença-t-elle rapidement. Je... Je ne pense pas que...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je te taquine.

Sans la lâcher, Naruto l'embrassa sur le nez, sur les joues, sur les lèvres, accentuant son rire cristallin avant de poser sa tête sur son ventre plat.

-Je ne veux pas que tu es encore plus mal, expliqua-t-il en caressant le bas de son ventre du pouce.

En effet, Hinata avait encore une petite douleur mais cela l'aidait à lui faire comprendre que ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas un rêve mais bien la réalité. Elle frissonna puis se détendit quand Naruto glissa son doigt sur sa cicatrice.

Très vite, il sentit ses petites mains jouer dans ses cheveux. Elle était avec lui, il n'était pas seul et qu'est-ce qu'il était bien alors que demander de plus ?

-Viens vivre avec moi ! dit-il en relevant la tête vers les yeux nacrés d'Hinata. Je t'achèterai la maison que tu veux, une super grande. J'ai assez d'argent, tu sais, avec toutes les missions que Kakashi-sensei m'a donné. Ça sera notre endroit où on sait que l'on sera jamais seuls... Viens vivre avec moi...

Hinata fixait le plafond avec insistance. _"Vivre avec Naruto-kun ?"_ Elle sentit ses oreilles chauffer et sa tête tourner malgré qu'elle soit allongée. _"Que répondre à ça ? Mais quelle question. Oui, oui est la réponse."_

-Je suis prêt à aller en parler à ton père. A moins que ce soit trop rapide pour toi Hinata. Ce que je comprends parfaitement, ajouta Naruto qui restait sans réponse.

Se redressant pour l'attirer vers elle, Hinata l'embrassa tendrement, souriant à son grognement. Il était tellement impatient.

-Si cela me permet d'être toujours près de toi alors ma réponse est oui, murmura-t-elle.

-Je t'aime tellement-ttebayo.

A quatre pattes sur le lit, il s'échappa de ses mains avant de poser les pieds au sol.

-Où vas-tu ? demanda Hinata étonnée.

-Me préparer. On va voir ton père.

Tombant contre le coussin, Hinata se mit à rigoler. Naruto, lui, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Voyons Naruto-kun, tu ne vois pas l'heure qu'il est ? Jamais mon père n'acceptera ta demande à cette heure-ci. En plus, il n'est pas là. Je te l'ai dis.

-Bon demain alors ? dit-il en faisant la moue.

Hinata secoua la tête et Naruto se recoucha à coté d'elle avant de l'attira vers lui et de tirer le drap sur eux.

-Mais j'ai une condition, ajouta-t-elle le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je veux que l'on achète la maison ensemble.

-Hors de question. Bon sang, Hinata laisse moi te rendre heureuse.

-Partager l'achat de la maison me rendra heureuse. Cela marquera notre première possession en commun.

Têtu, il secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-Naruto-kun, ce n'est pas comme ça que fonction une relation amoureuse. La base d'une relation est le partage.

-Je pensais que c'était l'amour, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est exacte, mais il en existe d'autres.

Grommelant, Naruto se frotta les yeux. Tout commençait à se mélanger dans sa tête.

-On en reparlera demain, décida Hinata se collant plus près de lui.

Acquiesçant, il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et posa son menton sur le sommet de sa tête. Pour la première fois, ils s'endormirent sans se sentir seuls et terrifiés mais plutôt aimés et chéris.


	3. 699-7

_**DEBOUT** au milieu de leur chambre, Naruto cru que son coeur allait littéralement exploser hors de sa poitrine tant il battait fort. Il faut dire qu'une magnifique créature avançait sensuellement vers lui, se débarrassant de ses vêtements petit à petit pour qu'il puisse parcourir ses formes de ses yeux bleus. _

_-Hinata, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque._

 _Elle lui avait interdit de bouger et pour l'impatient qu'il était, elle mettait bien trop de temps à venir jusqu'à lui. Quand leurs peaux se frôlèrent enfin, il frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Ses tétons tendus vers lui caressèrent son torse lorsqu'ell_ _e se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser, mordre puis lécher le lobe de son oreille._

 _La respiration bloquée, le sang pulsant dans son sexe, il suppliait du regard la main de sa copine pour qu'elle le libère de sa prison de tissu. Mais au lieu de répondre à son appel, elle se referma en un poing autour de ses courtes mèches dorées, le forçant à pencher la tête sur le coté._

 _Une fois son cou hâlé exposé à ses lèvres pulpeuses, Hinata les glissa contre sa jubilaire._

 _-Dis-moi Naruto-kun, as-tu été sage lorsque je n'étais pas là ? chuchota-t-elle entre chaque baisé._

 _-Oui, répondit-il difficilement tant son corps entier était chamboulé._

 _-Tu mérites donc une récompense..._

 _Elle le poussa alors en arrière vers le lit, prête à l'envoyer au septième ciel._

Mais au lieu d'atterrir sur le confortable matelas, Naruto tomba lourdement sur le sol rocheux, les fesses en premières. Le choc fût tellement inattendu, qu'il vit Hinata disparaître pour laisser place à Rock Lee qui continuait de frapper l'air de ses poings.

Clignant des yeux, Naruto sortit complètement de ses souvenirs pour revenir à la dure réalité qui lui plaisait bien moins. En pleine séance d'entrainement à l'extérieur du centre du village, il était en train de perdre contre son ami au lieu de prendre son pied avec sa petite-amie.

-Aller Naruto. Ne me dit pas que tu es déjà fatigué ! s'exclama l'ancien membre de l'équipe de Gaï.

Après avoir perdu son bras droit, Naruto n'arrivait plus à rien jusqu'au jour où Hinata, l'observant encore plus qu'avant, lui avait proposé de l'aider. Ils avaient commencé à se voir une fois par semaine mais les progrès aux entraînements n'étaient pas encore flagrants. Alors, il demanda à la voir une fois par jour, ce qu'elle accepta avec le sourire. C'est comme ça que, après des mois de rendez-vous et de duels amicaux, le moral de Naruto fut monté à bloque et il réussit à la mettre en difficulté, l'obligeant à activer son Byakugan lors d'une de leurs séance. Tout juste quelques jours après, elle l'avait accompagné à l'hôpital pour qu'il se fasse greffer son nouveau bras droit. Cependant, Naruto avait insisté pour continuer ses entraînements avec elle.

Grâce à ces jours passés en compagnie de la Hyûga, il avait beaucoup progressé et était maintenant le seul à avoir la technique et l'endurance nécessaire pour tenir tête à l'inépuisable Lee. Sauf qu'en plus d'avoir la tête ailleurs, Naruto était exténué aujourd'hui.

-A mon tour, proposa Saï en se levant.

Content d'avoir un nouvel adversaire, Lee se mit en garde. Laissant la place à ses amis, Naruto se leva et passa une main sur son visage en sueur pendant que l'autre frottait ses fesses pour soulever la poussière et calmer la douleur dût à la chute. D'un pas traînant, il se dirigea vers l'arbre sous lequel Tenten et Sakura se reposaient, après avoir lancé quelques kunaï.

Remarquant que les filles s'arrêtèrent de parler sans pour autant le lâcher des yeux, il préféra rester à l'écart des ragots. Se laissant tomber par terre, bras et jambes écartés, il ferma les yeux, appréciant la brise qui caressait son visage et emmêlait ses cheveux.

Il se mit alors à repenser à Hinata. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui manquait. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait eu pour lui tout seul remontait à bien longtemps.

Elle était revenu de mission blessée et après avoir passé un court séjour à l'hôpital, elle était rentrée à la maison, elle était revenue auprès de lui. Elle n'avait pas eu l'autorisation de se lever du lit mais Naruto avait bien pris soin d'elle. Cependant, quelques jours après, ce fut à son tour de partir en mission. Faisant alors confiance à Kiba, Shino et Hanabi, il leur demanda de garder un oeil sur sa petite-amie.

Malgré ça, lors de son retour, il avait trouvé leur maison complètement vide et silencieuse. Il avait alors couru demander des explications à Hanabi : pour cause de mission diplomatique avec son clan, Hinata avait du remplacer son père, qui n'était pas présent, et sa soeur, qui était encore trop jeune pour ce genre d'affaire. Naruto ne sut rien de plus de ces réunions qui avaient commencé une semaine avant qu'il rentre. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il était revenu et il n'avait vu les beaux yeux nacrés d'Hinata qu'une seule fois avant qu'elle parte pour le domaine des Hyûga avec le visage fatigué. Malheureusement, cette fois-là ne fut pas suffisante car il continuait de souffrir de son absence.

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette Naruto, se moqua Sakura après avoir vu la raclé que le blond s'était pris de la part de Lee.

-Je ne dors pas très bien en ce moment. Mes nuits doivent être aussi courtes que celle d'Hinata, expliqua-t-il en les regardant à l'envers.

Surprises de son aveu, Tenten et Sakura se regardèrent, inquiètes pour leur ami mais avant qu'elles puissent dire un mot, il se redressa. Tout le monde avait eu vent de ce qui se passait à la maison Hyuga - le clan le plus important du village de Konoha - et parce qu'il était le petit-ami de l'héritière, beaucoup abordait le sujet avec Naruto alors qu'il était déjà bien agacé par la situation.

-Bon j'y vais. On se voit plus tard, salua-t-il d'un geste mou avant de quitter le terrain d'entrainement les mains dans les poches.

* * *

 **EN** chemin, il croisa Konohamaru et son équipe, revenant tout juste de mission et prêt à lui raconter comment il l'avait accompli recevoir une seule égratignure. Naruto réussi à le calmer juste à temps, lui rappelant qu'il était interdit de faire son rapport à une personne autre que le Hokage avant autorisation de ce dernier. Devant son instance, Moegi frappa Konohamaru, tout en lui disant d'arrêter d'embêter leur aîné.

Puis, ce fût au tour d'Iruka qui, après avoir échangé quelques banalités, lui demanda si il était disponible pour donner un autre cours à l'Académie avec les élèves fraîchement arrivés. Naruto ne trouva aucun raison de refuser.

-J'ai pas mal de temps en ce moment, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Est-ce que tout va bien avec Hinata ? demanda timidement son ancien sensei ne sachant pas si il pouvait lui poser la question.

-Euh... Oui... ? Je ne sais pas trop en faite, répondit vaguement Naruto avant de sourire. Je lui demanderai ce soir.

L'air faux qu'affichait le blond ne soulagea pas du tout Iruka qui essaya d'en savoir un peu plus avant d'être arrêté par Naruto qui prétendit avoir quelque chose d'urgent à faire.

Juste après, il tourna les talons et arriva devant le portillon en bois de sa maison sans croiser personne d'autre.

-Tadaima, annonça-t-il tout en ouvrant la port d'entrée.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Encore une fois, Hinata n'était pas rentrée et la solitude le frappa en plein coeur lorsque la porte claqua derrière lui. Refoulant sa déception, il retira ses chaussures - les laissant en vrac - et monta à la salle de bain.

Après avoir pris une douche rapide, il pénétra dans leur chambre mais il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas la pile de cartons devant lui. Pris de court, il trébucha sans essayer de se retenir.

Quelque peu sonné par les objets qui lui étaient tombés sur la tête, il regarda les cartons avec des yeux ronds. Parmi eux, il y avait les siens mais aussi ceux d'Hinata avec son prénom écrit dessus en gros au feutre noir.

Parce que Naruto avait du partir en mission, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de finir de vider leur cartons lors de l'aménagement dans leur nouvelle maison. Alors, à son départ, ils s'étaient promis de le faire ensemble mais cela fait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés dans la même pièce plus de deux heures.

Tout en poussant le désordre qu'il avait causé, un objet dans un des cartons portant son nom attira son attention. C'était ses anciens lunettes vertes et juste en-dessous, il trouva sa vielle veste orange. Une fois assis sur le lit, il les posa sur ses genoux, laissant le silence de sa contemplation l'écraser.

Finissant de l'isoler, les souvenirs de sa tristesse jeunesse lui revinrent en mémoire. C'était l'époque où il était sans famille et avec très peu de bons amis qu'il ne voulait pas embêter avec ses soucis, un peu comme maintenant. _"Que j'ai douze ans ou plus, je suis toujours seul. C'est nul d'être adulte."_

C'est alors qu'il vit un bout de tissu rouge dépasser de sous son oreiller qu'il récupéra, caressant les mailles du pouce.

-Hinata...

Sa douce présence lui manquait tellement - particulièrement la nuit où tout était silencieux et sombre - qu'il avait dormi avec le bout d'écharpe qu'elle lui avait offert juste pour moins souffrir de la douleur de son coeur.

 _"C'est ça la différence entre avant et maintenant."_ Tout en reposant chaque objet là où il l'avait trouvé, Naruto prit sa décision : passer chez Ichiraku, commander des ramen à emporter puis aller chercher Hinata.

Hors de question de rester seul. Si celle qui détenait son coeur ne pouvait pas venir à lui, alors c'était lui qui viendra à elle.

* * *

 **HINATA** sursauta sur sa chaise. Encore une fois, elle s'était assoupit et Kô, debout derrière elle, venait de lui secouait l'épaule pour la réveiller.

Après avoir jeté un un coup d'oeil autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne avait remarqué son manque de professionnalisme, elle se redressa comme elle put sur sa chaise beaucoup trop raide pour ses fesses et son dos. Ils étaient assis depuis 13 heures de l'après-midi et elle n'en pouvait plus.

Voyant l'obscurité de l'autre coté de la fenêtre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Prête à courir jusqu'à chez elle pour retrouver Naruto, elle posa les deux mains à plat sur la table mais Hyûga Hoheto se leva à la place d'Hinata.

-J'en ai assez et j'ai faim, annonça-t-il.

Tout les visages se tournèrent alors vers elle. Comprenant qu'elle devait encore rester avec eux puisque le dîner n'était pas encore passé, Hinata retint un long soupire. Hoketo n'était pas le seul à être fatigué, elle aussi elle voulait faire une pause. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'on lui parlait de mariage. Mais en tant que kunoichi et chef de clan en l'absence de son père, elle devait serrer les dents. Qu'elle image donnerai-t-elle des Hyûga si elle se mettait à crier pour que sa migraine disparaisse ?

-Bien. Qu'on apporte le repas s'il vous plait.

* * *

 **DEPUIS** maintenant des années, le restaurant Ichiraku était très populaire à Konoha mais maintenant, il l'était dans le monde entier et vu l'heure, Naruto ne fut pas surpris de voir la queue à l'entrée.

S'armant de patience, il prit place dans la file avant d'apercevoir Kiba, Shino et Chôji un peu plus loin devant lui. De bien meilleur humeur par rapport à tout à l'heure, il s'apprêta à les rejoindre quand le maître chien se mit à faire de grands gestes.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que fait Hinata. Ça fait maintenant trois jours que Naruto est revenu au village et malgré ça, Tamaki m'a dit qu'elle a entendu Sakura dire à Shikamaru qu'Hinata était rentrée qu'une seule fois chez elle.

-J'ai entendu dire que les réunions sont généralement très longues, annonça Chôji. La pauvre, elle doit être terriblement fatiguée.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, je ne comprends pas c'est tout. On ne sait même pas de quoi parle ces stupides réunions.

Resté à sa place, Naruto vit Shino tourner la tête brusquement à l'opposer de Kiba comme pour éviter son regard.

-Shino... Toi tu sais quelque chose, c'est obligé.

-Pourquoi je saurai quelque chose, hein ? Juste parce que Hinata se confit beaucoup plus à moi ?

-Même pas en rêve, mon vieux ! protesta Kiba. Hinata se confit autant à moi qu'à toi. Alors qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

Se pinçant l'arrête de nez, l'utilisateur d'insectes soupira.

-Le mariage serait apparemment le principale sujet.

Naruto sentit son sang se glacer. _"Le mariage ?"_

-Après ce n'est qu'une rumeur...

-Alors comme ça, coupa Kiba en rigolant. Naruto a fait sa demande et Hinata est harcelée de questions. La pauvre, elle qui est si timide... Et pourquoi je ne suis au courant de ça que maintenant moi ?!

-Parce que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, releva son coéquipier.

-Ouais, je crois pas que ta théorie tienne la route Kiba car mon père m'a dit que les Hyûga arrangeaient leur mariage, renchérit Chôji.

Les trois amis se turent alors qu'autour d'eux, l'animation prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur.

-Vous... Vous pensez qu'Hinata est déjà promise à quelqu'un d'autre que Naruto, dit Kiba ce qui était exactement ce que les autres craignaient silenceusement.

 _"Oh non, non, non, non !"_ réagit Naruto que la réalité venait de rattraper.

-Hey ça serait pas Naruto ?

Tête baissée, il sortit de la file et se mit à courir sans voir Ino et Shikamaru qui se dirigeaient vers lui.

Sans savoir où il allait, il essayait de se souvenir d'un quelconque détail qu'il aurait raté lorsque le chef des Hyûga était venu le remercier pour le sauvetage de sa plus jeune fille. Avait-il imaginé la bonne humeur et la bonne entente qu'il y avait eu entre eux quand Naruto avait annoncé vouloir sortir avec Hinata ? Est-ce que Hyûga Hiashi voulait l'écarter de la vie de sa fille aînée depuis ce jour ? Si oui est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il avait déjà trouvé un autre prétendant pour Hinata ?

La colère, qui se transformera bientôt en rage, lui pressa le coeur. Elle était tellement grande, qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir contre qui il devait se déchaîner. Contre Hinata ? Contre lui-même ? Contre Hiashi ?

C'était tellement douloureux, qu'une seule idée claire traversa son esprit : après avoir tout casser pour évacuer, il récupérera Hinata car elle était à lui et à personne d'autre.

* * *

 **SEULE** avec ces hommes, Hinata n'était pas à l'aise. Certes, elle les connaissaient mais ils étaient bien plus âgés qu'elle et leurs réfractions à l'idée de célébrer un mariage par amour commençaient à l'énerver.

Secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, elle mit son inconfort sur le coup de la fatigue. Elle aurait tout donné pour que cette interminable journée se finisse ou pour que son père revienne.

Afin de dîner loin des contrats d'union, ils étaient passés dans la grande salle à manger du domaine. Hinata les entendaient parler mais ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'ils disaient, trop occupée à penser à Naruto. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait. Malheureusement, elle n'osait pas demander à partir. Avant de s'asseoir à table, elle avait fait comprendre son envie de rentrer plus tôt aujourd'hui à Natsu et celle-ci lui avait fait les gros yeux.

Soudain, une main humide et rugeuse se posa sur la sienne, la ramenant à la réalité. Hyûga Iroha s'approcha d'elle resserrant sa main autour d'elle comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Il sentait l'huile pour cheveux ce qui fit froncer le nez d'Hinata.

-Si je peux me permettre, je vous trouve ravissante ce soir Hinata-sama.

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je préférais parler uniquement des mariages avec vous. Le Rokudaime tient absolument à ce que cela fonction, répliqua Hinata sur la défensive tout en essayant de dégager sa main.

C'est alors que des bruits de verre et de porcelaine, des roulements métallique et des coups de talons au sol se firent entendre à chaque fois qu'un battant d'une des portes coulissantes claquait.

Paniqué comme les autres Hyûga, Iroha se cacha derrière Hinata qui sentit son corps se tendre, prêt au combat. Ce remue-ménage n'était pas ordinaire, quelqu'un ouvrait toutes les pièces pour les trouver.

L'incompréhension monta d'un cran quand la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit avec violence sur Naruto, la respiration saccadée, le visage rouge, les sourcils froncés et les yeux rivés sur Hinata.

-Uzumaki-san ? Tu ne peux pas rentrer ici ! s'écria Kô.

Mais il ne fut pas entendu. Nacrés et bleus s'étaient croisés pour se sceller, effaçant tout ce qui entourait leur propriétaires. Tous deux figés, incapables de faire autre chose que d'être témoin de l'émotion de bonheur de se voir, leurs coeurs arrêtèrent la torture qu'ils enduraient depuis des jours.

Sauf que la colère refit surface quand Iroha sortit de sa cachette avec un air interrogatif sur le visage. N'appréciant pas le trop peu de distance entre cet homme et sa copine, Naruto serra les dents.

-Toi ! rugit-il en avançant vers lui.

-Naruto-kun ! s'exclama Hinata en se levant.

Son regard revint sur elle alors que la pression de sa présence ne cessait d'augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Elle comprit tout de suite ce qui n'allait pas quand elle vit son regard faire des voyages entre elle et Iroha. Malheureusement, la situation était trop délicate pour qu'Hinata puisse rassurer Naruto.

Choqué par les manières de l'intrus blond, les ancien Hyûga restèrent bouche-bée pendant que les plus jeunes gigotaient sur leurs sièges impressionnés de voir le héro de Konoha passer devant eux.

-Le Naruto ?

-J'y crois pas.

-C'est Uzumaki Naruto.

Les murmurent disparurent quand Naruto s'arrêta devant Hinata. La tête levée vers lui, elle ne détourna pas le regard, cherchant à calmer tout le monde et surtout son copain en lui suppliant d'arrêter.

Après de longues secondes de silence et d'observation, elle le vit pencher la tête légèrement sur le coté, ses cheveux blonds suivirent le mouvement, avant de lui attraper la main et de sortir de la salle.

-Hinata-sama !

L'intrusion avait provoqué l'agitation totale dans le domaine. Et sans rien comprendre, Hinata jetait des coups d'oeil, voyant des gardes à terre complètement sonnés au milieu des débris dût au passage éclair de Naruto. Entendant que Kô courrait après eux pour essayer de les rattraper, elle tourna la tête et vit sa petite soeur descendre des escaliers pour voir ce qui avait provoqué tout ce raffut.

-Onee-san ?

-Une minute, répondit-elle à Hanabi.

Hinata en avait vraiment besoin de cette minute avec son kidnappeur ce que la jeune héritière comprit tout de suite avant d'arrêter Kô en un ordre.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto n'avait jamais tourné la tête, continuant de courir jusque dans le jardin. S'attendant à ce qu'il s'arrête, Hinata fût surprise lorsqu'il accéléra la course une fois dans la rue. Il réussit à la traîner sur quelques mètres plus loin avant que Hinata se met à lui résister.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Naruto-kun ? Lâche moi !

-Pour que tu puisses retourner voir tout ces pervers ?! Hors de question !

Etonnée par sa réponse, Hinata ne sut pas quoi dire mais reprit rapidement ses esprits. Cette fois-ci elle réussit à libérer sa main de l'emprise de Naruto ce qui l'arrêta. Il se retourna et elle découvrit que ses yeux bleus avaient pris une couleur foncée et menaçante.

-Tu ne comprends pas, dit-t-elle. Je suis actuellement en mission pour...

-Bon sang, Hinata, mission ou pas mission, je refuse que tu y retournes, c'est clair ! Cela fait des jours que tu es là-dedans.

Son ton et ses mots furent comme des coups de fouet, brûlant Hinata qui serra les poings.

-Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça ! Et ensuite si tu m'avais laissé le temps de t'expliquer on ne serait pas en colère tout les deux. Tu viens à peine d'arriver de mission et c'est comme ça que tu me dis salut ?

Naruto ne reconnu pas sa voix. Elle n'avait pas crié mais elle était tellement plus dure que d'habitude, comme si c'était de sa faute à lui si ils étaient dans cette situation.

-Cela fait des jours que je suis revenu de mission, mais comment tu peux le savoir ? Moi je m'attendais à te trouver à la maison pas avec ces mecs qui ne savent pas contrôler leur pulsions ! J'étais censé te trouver au lit à te reposer de ta dernière mission ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu as été blessée ?

-J'ai été blessée ? répéta-t-elle. Cela fait des semaines que je suis guéris !

-Et alors ?!

-Donc tu voulais que je t'attende sagement pendant des semaines et des semaines enfermée à la maison ? Sans rien faire ?! C'est ça ? Je suis quoi au juste ? Une décoration d'intérieur ? Une jolie poupée ? Tu sais quoi ? Tu te comporte exactement comme Toneri ! Comme un enfant gâté ! ajouta-t-elle avant de se retourner.

Ce coup verbal en pleine figure sortit Naruto de sa colère. Sachant qu'Hinata était beaucoup trop douce pour perdre son sang-froid, il comprit que ce qu'il avait fait et dit était très mal. Son premier réflexe fut de la attraper par la main.

-Hinata... Je..., commença-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Lâche-moi ! s'écria-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle s'arrachait à lui, Naruto vit son visage baigné de larmes et cette image le foudroya sur place. Il avait fait du mal à Hinata. Il ne comprenait pas encore comment mais il s'en foutait, il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer à cause de lui malheureusement, la culpabilité lui faisait déjà saigner le coeur.

Essuyant ses joues des mains, Hinata se maudit pour avoir faiblement commencé à pleurer.

-Je vais y retourner. Je vais aller m'excuser auprès de tout le monde pour notre attitude. Je rentrerai à la maison seulement quand j'aurai fini, ajouta-t-elle. Si je suis calmée et que tu es prêt à m'écouter, on parlera, sinon, ça attendra.

Il entendit sa voix se briser sur les derniers mots mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle se tourna à nouveau avant de partir en courant, disparant sans un regard pour lui.

Petit à petit, Naruto reprit contrôle de son corps.

Qu'est qui c'était passé ? Quand la situation avait-elle commencé à déraper ?

 _-Donc tu voulais que je t'attende sagement pendant des semaines et des semaines enfermé à la maison ?_ Qu'est-ce que Hinata entendait pas là ?

 _-Tu te comporte exactement comme Toneri._ Pourquoi l'avait-elle comparé à lui ? Jamais il ne l'avait forcé à faire quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ?

Posant sa main sur son coeur douloureux, il revit son visage, ses yeux nacrés pleins de larmes. Elle n'avait jamais pleuré à cause de lui mais aujourd'hui, il l'avait blessé. Etait-il une mauvaise compagnie car il ne savait pas comment vivre avec une femme ? Hinata préférait peut-être un de ces hommes parce qu'ils étaient du même clan qu'elle, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas héros de village ou peut-être parce que personne ne faisait une demande spéciale auprès du Hokage pour qu'il ajoute le héro de la dernière guerre à la mission.

Sans se rendre compte de rien, il était arrivé devant la porte d'entrée de chez eux, avait retiré ses chaussures, avait monté les escaliers et s'était couché sur le lit.

Face au plafond, des images lui revenaient en tête, augmentant sa migraine. Elles tournaient-viraient pour ne pas qu'il oublie ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'elle avait dit, ce qu'ils avaient entendu. Dès qu'il clignait des yeux, ses larmes, son air blessé, la fine distance entre l'homme et elle, sa répugnante main sur son bras si délicat devenaient un peu plus clairs dans son esprit. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même.

 _"Et si Hinata ne m'aimait plus ? Non, c'est impossible. Et si c'était le cas ?"_

-Bon sang ! s'écria-t-il.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce sentiment qui l'avait forcé à agir ainsi.

Après ce qui lui paru une éternité, il entendit faiblement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. _"Qu'est ce que je fais ? Je vais l'accueillir ou pas ?"_ Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant passer Hinata. _"Comment elle est ? Énervée ? Fatiguée ? Triste ?"_

Discrètement, il la regardait bouger avec grâce sans faire un bruit, surement pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle se déshabilla puis prit un t-shirt et un short à elle. _"Elle est encore énervée. Elle a mit un short et n'a même pas pris la peine de chercher dans l'armoire un de mes t-shirt propres."_ Elle mit ses vêtements au panier de linge sale avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain, sans qu'il ait pu voir son visage.

Naruto entendit la porte se refermer puis plus un bruit ne lui vient.

Prenant son temps dans la salle de bain, Hinata se brossa les dents et les cheveux puis passa de l'eau sur son visage avant de se regarder dans le miroir. _"Bon, est-ce qu'il est encore énervé ? Je n'ai pas encore vu si il dormait. Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas me parler. Mais je dois lui expliquer que c'est de ma faute. Il a du se sentir trahi. J'aurais du lui laisser un message ou quelque chose."_ Prête à s'excuser, elle sorti de la pièce et alla vers la chambre.

Naruto l'entendit revenir. Il sentit le lit grincer sous son poids. La couverture se souleva puis plus rien. Il n'entendait que son propre coeur battre dans ses oreilles.

 _"Vas-t-elle oser me parler"_ pensa-t-il.

 _"Que faire ?"_ pensa-t-elle.

Finalement aucun d'eux ne parla ou ne bougea.

Naruto pouvait juste sentir que son corps était attiré comme un aimant vers elle pendant qu'Hinata sentait la chaleur de son corps l'envelopper. Des jours sans pouvoir se sentir l'un contre l'autre et les voila maintenant dans le même lit mais en même temps si éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Ils mirent beaucoup de temps à s'endormir. Hinata avait prit l'habitude de s'endormir dans ses bras. Naruto avait le sommeil moins agité, moins de cauchemars, quand il posait sa tête contre sa peau.

Alors, en même temps, ils bougèrent, prétendant que leurs gestes étaient inconscients.

Naruto se retrouva face à elle alors qu'Hinata avait roulé sur le dos. Mais tout ce qu'ils leur importaient était que leur mains se frôlaient au milieu du lit. Elle voulut intensifier le contact et il voulut attraper sa main pour la tirer dans ses bras protecteurs mais ils ne firent rien de peur de réveiller l'autre.

Finalement, grâce à ce léger contact, ils purent trouver le sommeil. Mais le lendemain aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment bien dormi.

Juste avant de se réveiller Naruto sentit une légère pression humide sur son front. Il y passa une main mais ne toucha rien d'anormal. Il laissa tomber son bras du coté d'Hinata et prit du temps à réaliser que cette partie du lit était froide et vide. Soulevant ses paupières d'un coup, il se redressa mais ne vit personne et n'entendit aucun bruit.

-Hinata ?!

Il se leva en toute hâte, ouvrit la porte et attendit qu'un bruit venant de la cuisine en bas arrive à son oreille mais rien. Il la chercha dans toute la maison sans jamais la trouver.

-Merde, merde, merde, merde !

Ouvrant l'armoire en grand, le poids sur son coeur devient plus léger quand il vit que toutes les affaires d'Hinata étaient encore là et qu'il ne manquait aucun carton lui appartenant.

Il l'avait juste raté. Encore. Dépité, il s'assit sur le lit. Et si tout était fini ?

 _-Comme un enfant gâté !_

Naruto sentit les larmes monter. Il ne savait pas que cela aurait été si difficile de vivre avec quelqu'un.

 _-Je veux être avec toi, Hinata_

Il les avait prononcé ses mots. _"Et je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole. Je vais le lui prouver."_

* * *

 _ **"ET** me revoilà, assise sur cette chaise"_ pensa Hinata. Au moins, elle avait préservé l'image des Hyûga mais quand était-il de sa relation avec l'homme de sa vie ?

Alors qu'elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite les avertissements du trésorier sur le coût des mariages, Hanabi ouvrit la porte, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Onee-san ! Père a été aperçu à l'entrée du village.

* * *

 **NARUTO** sortit du magasin d'Ino les bras chargés. Il avait eu de la chance de trouver Saï chez la fleuriste. De plus, connaissant ses deux amis, il savait que la nouvelle allait vite faire le tour du village, mettant tout le monde au courant avant demain matin. _"Cela m'évite de faire un détour."_ pensa-t-il en cochant ses choses à faire.

Regardant sa liste, il vit qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer chez Chôji pour récupérer les livres de recettes avant d'avoir tout ce qu'il lui manquait.

C'est alors à ce moment qu'il aperçu Hyûga Hiashi, escorté par deux autres Hyûga.

Déterminé, Naruto se mit en travers de leur route, salua le chef de clan d'un signe de tête puis posa ses paquets par terre.

A nouveau, le plus âgé des deux gardes Hyuga fut surpris de voir l'attitude de cet Uzumaki alors que l'autre, plus jeune, été complètement émerveillé, s'approchant pour demander un autographe avant qu'Hiashi l'en empêche.

Avec le sourire, le héro prit son stylo et lui signa rapidement son papier sous le regard neutre des deux autres.

-Naruto. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda le père d'Hinata tout en regardant les paquets à ses pieds.

-C'est pour votre fille, expliqua-t-il en croisant les mains derrière sa tête.

Les sourcils levés, Hiashi leva les yeux vers le jeune homme devant lui, attendant une explication.

* * *

 **ÉCLAIRÉE** par les lampadaires, Hinata arriva devant le portillon de chez elle. C'est alors qu'elle vit une flèche magnifiquement dessinée à l'encre posée par terre en direction de l'intérieur de la maison. Curieuse, elle grimpa les escaliers puis ouvrit la porte.

Aucune lumière allumée. Aucun bruit. Elle haussa les sourcils. Est-ce que Naruto était sorti ?

 _-Tu devrais rentrer Hinata. Naruto t'attend._ lui avait dit Hiashi dès qu'il était arrivé au domaine.

Elle avait trouvé son père étrangement détendu aujourd'hui.

Elle vit alors une autre flèche indiquant la direction de la cuisine. Une fois déchaussée, elle s'y dirigea, ouvrit la porte et vit que le couvert était mis. Surprise, elle pénétra dans la pièce et une odeur de nourriture mi-cuisinée, mi-brûlée lui arriva au nez. Tournant la tête vers l'évier, elle vit des casseroles et des couvercles sales.

 _"Aurait-il cuisiner ?"_ Cela la fit sourire. Elle savait que Naruto n'était pas très habile en cuisine. Doutant de la comestibilité du repas, elle s'avança vers la table à manger mais vit alors une autre flèche sur la table du salon.

Une fois arrivée à destination, elle toucha la flèche. C'était bien un dessin encore frais.

-Naruto !? osa-t-elle enfin.

-Je suis là ! Sur la terrasse, ajouta-t-il

Tournant la tête vers l'extérieur, ses cheveux fouettèrent son dos comme pour la pousser vers la baie vitrée qu'elle ouvrit avant de voir Naruto assit en tailleur à même le sol.

S'approchant timidement de lui, Hinata remarqua les fleurs qui recouvraient le sol de la terrasse, donnant l'impression d'être dans un vrai champ grâce à leur parfum.

Continuant de fixer les visages des hokages illuminés par la pleine lune, Naruto n'avait toujours pas posé ses yeux sur elle. Cependant dès qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, il attrapa son poignet et la força à s'asseoir à coté de lui. Son touché chaleureux lui avait tant manqué, qu'elle sentit des frissons parcourir son corps.

Maintenant tous deux assis sur la terrasse de la maison, Hinata observa du coin de l'oeil le profil de Naruto qui fronçait les sourcils, signe qu'il était soucieux. Se sentant coupable de son état, elle regarda à son tour devant elle, tout en jouant avec ses doigts.

 _"Je dois lui dire."_ pensèrent-t-ils

Finalement elle baissa la tête, cachant son visage derrière ses cheveux, pendant que Naruto prit son élan.

-Je suis désolé, disent-ils en coeur.

Enfin ils tournèrent la tête et à la vue de l'autre, ils rougirent.

-Je... J'aimerai commencé.

-O... Ok.

-Naruto-kun. Je suis désolée. Je n'aurai pas du te crier dessus alors que tu étais inquiet. J'aurai du te prévenir, j'aurai du te laisser un mot ou quelque chose pour t'expliquer que je voulais juste aider mon père et ma soeur...

-Hinata... Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai vu ton père aujourd'hui, dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, il m'a expliqué que chaque année, le chef de clan doit organisé les mariages à venir pour les jeunes du clan. Il s'est même excusé auprès de moi.

-Mon père s'... s'est excusé ? répéta-t-elle sceptique.

-Oui, il m'a dit que sa mission avait duré bien trop longtemps et que cela n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça.

Baissant la tête, Naruto se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

-Mais cela n'excuse pas mon attitude envers toi et ceux de ton clan. Je n'ai aucun droit sur toi. Laisse-moi finir, demanda-t-il remarquant qu'elle voulut argumenter. J'ai juste senti de la fureur monter en moi quand j'ai entendu que tu gérais des affaires de mariage car débile comme je suis, j'ai cru que c'était pour toi.

Regardant l'air surpris que prirent ses traits fins, Naruto sourit nerveusement tout en grattant sa tête.

-Tu m'as dit que je me comportais comme un enfant...

-Je regrette tellement, je ne voulais pas...

-Non, reprit-il. Tu as bien fais. Ça m'a fait ouvrir les yeux.

Toujours en le regardant, Hinata fut témoin de la transformation de son regard bleu et désolé en un regard déterminé et sûre.

-Hinata, tu n'es pas une poupée, tu es ma copine, la femme que j'aime. Tu as été la première à passer la nuit avec moi, la première qui ait préparé des repas pour moi, la première qui m'ait accueil chez moi. Avec toi je me sens complet, entier. C'est surement pour ça que j'ai réagi comme cela. J'avais peur qu'on essaye de m'arracher à toi. Quel idiot ! ajouta-t-il. Je t'aime et j'ai confiance en toi. Je ne fais juste pas confiance aux autres.

Prenant ses petites mains dans les siennes, Naruto se mit face à elle.

-C'est pour ça que je veux t'épouser, Hinata.

Son coeur s'arrêta pendant que ses yeux nacrés s'agrandir de surprise. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

-Je veux dire... Hyûga Hinata veux-tu m'épouser ? demanda-t-il plus sur de lui. Je veux faire comprendre au monde entier que tu es la seule et l'unique qui me rend heureux et que je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour toi.

Ses mots firent écho au fond de son coeur et avant même que son cerveau traite l'information, Hinata secouait déjà la tête de haut en bas. Caressant les mains de Naruto, elle sentit les larmes mouiller ses joues malgré ça, elle l'embrassa avant de le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle juste assez fort pour qu'il puisse entendre.

Son coeur explosa et trop heureux pour se retenir, il la prit dans ses bras, pleurant de joie dans ses cheveux.

-Naruto... souffla-t-elle. Tu me sers beaucoup trop fort.

-Oh ! Bon sang, je suis désolé, dit-il tout en la libérant de ses bras. Je suis tellement...

Ses doigts fins et délicats caressèrent sa joue strié de ses trois moustaches pendant que ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des siennes. Les mots n'avaient pas encore lieu d'être. Seul leurs coeurs battant à l'unisson suffisaient pendant qu'ils se câlinaient.

-As-tu faim ? demanda Naruto après un temps de silence apaisant. J'ai essayé de cuisiné. Chôji m'avait promis que ces recettes étaient simples mais je crois que je suis pas fait pour la cuisine. Donc je suis allé chercher des ramens chez Ichiraku mais si tu veux autre chose...

-Des ramens c'est parfait, assura-t-elle.

-Ouf, souffla-t-il soulagé.

-Tu as vu Chôji alors, demanda Hinata curieuse.

Un sourire en coin, Naruto acquiesça.

-Et les fleurs vient de chez Ino ?

-Elles te plaisent ? Elle m'a expliqué leur significations mais j'ai oublié, avoua-t-il.

-Elles sont magnifiques... Et donc, reprit-elle. Ça ne sera une surprise pour personne si demain je dis que je suis fiancée ?

Hinata n'y croyait toujours pas. Rêvait-elle ? Naruto rougit tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

-Même ton père est au courant, ajouta-t-il. Il va donc falloir que j'assiste à une de ces réunions comme celle où j'ai mis le bordel.

Voilà donc pourquoi son père l'avait pressé pour qu'elle rentre chez elle. Elle entendit Naruto rigoler à coté d'elle.

-Je suis qu'un idiot, continua-t-il en se frappant le front.

-Mon idiot rien qu'à moi, murmura-t-elle en se lovant un peu plus contre lui.

Sous la lumière de la lune, elle était si belle, si parfaite pour ses yeux débordant d'amour qu'il caressa son visage et, avant de l'embrasser avec cette même passion, il lui promit un bonheur éternel.


	4. 699-8

**C'EST** tout juste le petit matin comprit Hinata lorsqu'elle vit, à travers les rideaux, qu'il faisait encore sombre à l'extérieur. Cela faisait maintenant un petit moment qu'elle était réveillée et elle ne sentait pas le sommeil revenir.

Pour la saison, l'air était encore chaud et ajouter à la chaleur corporelle de son mari, elle se crut au sonna. Leur jambes étaient entre-mêlées, ses fesses, qui touchaient légèrement son bas-ventre, pouvaient sentir ses abdominaux se contracter légèrement à chaque respiration et ses bras, placés sous sa poitrine, la tenaient proche de son torse. La seule source de fraîcheur était sa joue striée posée contre son omoplate.

Heureusement, elle avait l'habitude d'être dans l'impossibilité de bouger malgré cette chaleur. Même Naruto qui se mit à respirer de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se transforme en ronflement ne la dérangeait pas. Tout en caressant inconsciemment ses avant-bras, Hinata ne put retenir un sourire.

Cette situation lui rappelait les débuts de leur relation.

Dès que ses missions duraient plus longtemps que prévues, le soucis affectait le sommeil de Naruto. Il était toujours excité lorsqu'elle rentrait, la questionnant sur sa mission avec ses coéquipiers habituels avant de lui demander la raison de son retour retardé, mais lorsqu'il était l'heure de se coucher, il l'emprisonnait contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait avant de lui dire qu'elle lui avait manqué. Sans qu'il en ait conscience, tout ce qu'il faisait créait un sentiment d'importance et de pure bonheur au creux du ventre d'Hinata. A ces moments-là, elle s'endormait toujours avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Soudain sortit de ses pensées par une terrible douleur au ventre, Hinata sentit un horrible goût amer envahir sa gorge. Avec la main plaquée sur la bouche, elle s'échappa de l'emprise de Naruto à toute vitesse.

La tête de ce dernier retomba lourdement sur le matelas.

-Mmh...

Tirant le drap sur sa tête, il roula dans le lit avant de se rendre compte qu'il était tout seul. Se redressant dans le lit, il tenta de soulever ses paupières encore collées par le sommeil.

-Hinata ? croassa-t-il.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit, le réveillant totalement. Regardant de tous les cotés pour constater qu'elle n'était pas dans la chambre, un sentiment de vide vint envahir son coeur. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait ressentit quand Hinata l'avait laissé seul près du lac pour partir avec Toneri.

 _"C'était il y a trois ans. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis. Impossible qu'elle me laisse maintenant."_ se rassura-t-il tout passant un main sur son visage. Tout en se demandant si il avait dit quelque chose de contrariant pendant son sommeil, il vit la porte de la chambre grande ouverte.

Heureusement, la lumière venant des toilettes l'aida à se calmer légèrement et une fois hors du lit, il se dirigea vers les toilettes d'un pas mal assuré. Attendant avec l'oreille collée à la porte, il perçu des bruits qui ne lui plurent point.

Oubliant toutes ses pensées négatives, il pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas ferme. Se baissant près d'elle, il attrapa ses cheveux pour éviter qu'ils la gênent pendant qu'Hinata vomissait tout ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre.

-N...Naruto...-kun...

-Ça va aller. Je suis là, assura-t-il tout en lui frottant le dos.

Une fois son mal passé, elle posa doucement la tête sur le rebord des toilettes et laissa échapper un soupir. Avec un gant mouillé en main, Naruto lui essuya le front, les joues puis la bouche le plus doucement possible. Sentant la main d'Hinata sur la sienne, il remarqua un maigre sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète. Il le savait mais c'était difficile de garder son calme et de se dire qu'elle n'avait rien de grave alors qu'il voyait son visage plus pâle que d'habitude, ses lèvres sèches et ses yeux fatigués.

-Ça... ça va... mieux, dit-elle en essayant de se relever.

-Oh non. Je t'interdis de bouger.

Dès qu'elle eut acquiescé, il retourna dans la chambre, attrapa un élastique sur la table et revint auprès d'Hinata. Il fit ce qu'il pu pour lui attacher les cheveux avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la ramener dans leur lit. Il la déposa délicatement sur le matelas moelleux, soutint sa tête, le temps qu'il empilait les coussins, puis rabattit le drap au-dessus de son corps tremblant de faiblesse. Lorsqu'il fut sûre qu'elle était à son aise, il s'agenouilla.

-Dis-moi Hinata..., commença-t-il en caressant sa joue. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je vais chercher Obaa-chan si tu veux... Elle se déplacera pour toi-ttebayo.

-Un verre d'eau suffira Naruto-kun, murmura-t-elle.

-Tu es sûre ?

Sans le lâcher des yeux, elle hocha une fois la tête pour le rassurer. Cependant, les sourcils froncés, il l'observa sans bouger. Elle tendit alors la main et caressa les plis qui se dessinaient sur son front. Se rendant compte qu'elle était glacée, Naruto la porta à ses lèvres pour la réchauffer. Cette rencontre fit frissonner Hinata qui ne détourna pas les yeux lorsqu'il se leva.

Puis, après avoir hésité une dernière fois entre courir à la recherche de Tsunade ou simplement aller chercher un verre d'eau, Naruto descendit à la cuisine et s'activa afin de ramener ce qu'elle avait demandé dans la chambre.

Auprès d'elle, il lui toucha l'épaule tout en demandant à nouveau si ça allait. Alors qu'elle se redressait en douceur avec son aide, Hinata le rassura avec un sourire.

-Ça va déjà mieux, je te promets, dit-elle en lui prenant le verre des mains.

Assit à ses cotés sur le lit, il l'observa. C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air mieux. Son visage avait reprit des couleurs mais c'était surtout grâce au regard de Naruto fixé sur elle.

-Je suis désolée...

Il posa le verre vide sur la table de chevet afin de prendre ses fines mains entre les siennes.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Hinata. Je t'ai dis, et je peux te le répéter, quand j'ai prononcé mes voeux que je prendrai soin de toi. Tu te souviens ?

-Bien sur que je me souviens Naruto-kun, dit-elle en rougissant encore plus.

 _"Ma femme est magnifique."_

-J'ai peut-être mangé trop de ramen, reprit-elle en souriant timidement.

-Tu penses vraiment que tu peux être malade parce que t'as trop mangé de ramen ? rigola-t-il.

-Ne sois pas si tendu.

En effet, Naruto ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était crispé. Il essaya de détendre ses muscles mais rien n'a faire. Son propre corps était prêt à bondir hors de la maison pour aller chercher de l'aide. Il n'attendait que le signal d'Hinata.

Cependant, tout ce qu'elle fit fut de l'enlacer délicatement pour l'attirer contre son coeur avant de se laisser s'enfoncer dans les coussins, forçant Naruto à s'allonger aussi.

-Hinata, je suis trop lourd. Je ne veux pas te faire mal.

Mais elle se contenta de sourire contre les cheveux blonds de son mari.

-Je t'aime Naruto-kun, murmura-t-elle.

-Je t'aime Hinata, répondit-il une légère teinte rouge sur les joues.

* * *

 **PARCE** qu'elle s'était retournée dans la nuit, ce fût à la lumière du soleil qui pénétrait dans la pièce qu'Hinata se réveilla devant les yeux bleus et le grand sourire de Naruto. Surprise, elle rougit mais son fart augmenta quand il attrapa son bassin et le colla à lui, passant sa jambe par-dessus les siennes.

-Bonjour ma beauté, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

La bonne humeur de son mari la contamina rapidement alors qu'elle répondait à cette étreinte bien trop passionnel pour un simple baisé matinal. Gémissant, Hinata sentit son monde tourner autour d'elle à grande vitesse.

-Content de voir que tu vas beaucoup mieux, ajouta-t-il en caressant ses bras, son ventre, ses cuisses, son dos... toujours autant émerveillé par la douceur de sa peau.

-As-tu assez dormi ?

-Je pense que oui, répondit-il en roulant sur le dos pour étirer ses bras. Hélas, je ne pense pas avoir bien dormi. Vois-tu, je me suis fais beaucoup de soucis pour ma femme cette nuit.

-Je suis désolée..., commença-t-elle en jouant avec ses propres doigts. Je...

-Hé. Arrêtes de culpabiliser. Je ne fais que te taquiner, assura-t-elle en croissant ses doigts aux siens.

Comme elle releva les yeux pour lui offrir un sourire timide, il en profita pour lui voler un nouveau baiser.

-J'irai voir Tsunade-sama aujourd'hui, comme j'ai une mission après-demain, ça serai bête que j'y aille alors que je suis peut-être malade.

-En effet ça serai bête.

Voyant le trouble dans son regard nacré, Naruto se tourna vers elle, retrouvant leur position de départ. Quand son bassin vint rencontrer le sien, Hinata recommença à rougir. Il commençait à être insistant dans ses caresses, se rapprochant de plus en plus de ses seins ou son entre-jambe. Répondant à l'appel de ses lèvres, il se retrouva au-dessus d'elle, réduisant la distance entre leurs corps. Submergée par sa présence, un gémissement échappa sa gorge, créant un sourire sournois sur le visage du blond.

-Tu sais... Naruto-kun, je ne sais pas... si on peut vraiment faire... tenta d'expliquer Hinata entre chaque baisé.

Mais comment penser à autre chose qu'à son désir pour son homme au-dessus d'elle quand ce dernier prenait plaisir à torturer son cou de coups de langue et de dents. Le corps d'Hinata semblait comme s'allier à Naruto contre ses propos mots.

-Je ne veux pas que Obaa-chan se fâche parce que je ne prends pas soin de toi, Hinata, souffla-t-il contre son oreille.

Frissonnant et bégayant, Hinata essaya de garder les idées claires mais l'atmosphère changea du tout au tout lorsqu'elle sentit Naruto s'éloigner.

-Merde Hinata ! Je vais être en retard !

Clignant des yeux pour chasser son désir montant, Hinata chercha l'horloge mais Naruto était déjà entrain de la brandir devant ses yeux nacrés.

-Oh ! dit-elle à la vue de l'heure tardive.

 _"Kami-sama, cette nuit m'a bien plus chamboulé que ce que je pensais."_ pensa-t-elle en poussant le drap pour sortir du lit. Pendant ce temps, Naruto se débattait avec ses vêtements après avoir couru entre l'armoire et les tiroirs pour rassembler sa tenue de mission.

-Et mince ! s'exclama-t-il quand il passa la tête dans la manche de son t-shirt.

Devant ce spectacle, Hinata gloussa.

-Tu as de la chance que je sois en retard sinon je t'aurai donné une bonne raison de rigoler, menaça-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue avant de se sentir coupable du retard de son mari. Une fois son sac de mission en main, elle descendit à la cuisine et glissa à l'intérieur le déjeuner de Naruto pendant qu'il mettait ses chaussures près de la porte principale déjà ouverte.

Une fois debout avec son sac au dos, il la remercia chaleureusement avant qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras.

-Fais attention à toi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est une courte mission de jour. C'est plutôt toi qui fais attention, hein ? ajouta-t-il couvrant son visage de baisers pendant qu'elle acquiesçait. Je t'aime Hinata.

-Je t'aime aussi Naruto-kun.

Restant à l'entrée, elle le regarda courir à travers leur jardin pour arriver au portail. Il l'ouvrit et se retourna une dernière fois pour la saluer. Elle y répondit juste avant qu'il disparaisse et qu'elle referme la porte.

* * *

 **MALGRÉ** son retard et l'animation de Konoha, Naruto n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter au magasin d'Ino. Ayant vu que la fleuriste offrait un nouveau mode de livraison, une idée lui était venu à l'esprit et content de son achat, il avait reprit la route vers la tour de l'Hokage.

Fonçant dans les escaliers, il croisa Izumo et Kotetsu qui l'arrêtèrent pour lui rappeler qu'il était interdit de courir dans les couloirs. Entendant que le blond était attendu par Kakashi, ils lui annoncèrent que le Rokudaime, fidèle à lui-même, n'avait pas encore fini avec l'équipe qui venait d'arriver.

Attendant à l'extérieur du bureau, Naruto fut soulagé que son ancien sensei soit toujours en retard dans tout ce qu'il faisait. _"J'aurai du y penser. Ça aurait éviter à Hinata de se presser après la nuit dernière."_

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, le sortant de ses pensées tournées vers sa femme. Il passa la tête à l'intérieur de la pièce et découvrit Tenten, Lee et Saï.

-C'est à ton tour Naruto, appela Kakashi.

Tout en échangeant leur place, les trois shinobi saluèrent leur ami puis sortirent de la pièce tout en discutant de ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant qu'ils étaient de retour.

-Je ne suis pas avec eux ? demanda Naruto

Après la guerre, les anciens membres de l'équipe de Kakashi continuaient de faire leurs missions ensemble mais depuis les quelques mois qui précédaient le départ de Sakura, Naruto et Saï formaient une équipe avec les anciens membres de l'équipe de Gaï, Tenten et Rock Lee.

-Non. La mission de jour que je vais te donner aujourd'hui n'a pas besoin de quatre shinobi et puis ils m'ont demandé à ce qu'elle te soit confiée à toi uniquement, même si j'avais déjà prévu de te désigner.

-"Ils" ? répéta Naruto.

-Oui. Les clients sont Sasuke et Sakura. Ils te rencontreront lors d'un rendez-vous secret pour te remettre un document qui m'est destiné. Ça parait simple mais c'est bien une mission de rang S alors soit sur tes gardes.

-Vous me connaissez, Kakashi-sensei. Vous allez me voir arriver avec votre précieux document aux portes du village avant la tombé de la nuit-ttebayo.

-C'est justement parce que je te connais que je te demande de faire attention, reprit l'Hokage. Tu dois aller à la frontière du Pays du Feu et ce n'est qu'une fois hors de nos terres qu'ils te communiqueront leur position. Personne ne doit lire ce document à part moi Naruto, c'est clair ?

-Très clair ! confirma-t-il.

-Bien, tu peux disposer et on se voit quand tu rentres.

La dernière chose que le plus vieux vit fut le large sourire du plus jeune. En effet, la dernière fois que Naruto avait vu Sasuke et Sakura remontait à quelques jours après son mariage avec Hinata, il y a de ça déjà quelques mois. Il avait tellement de choses à leur raconter mais avant de pouvoir se relax avec ses amis, il devait se concentrer sur sa mission.

* * *

 **DEVANT** l'hôpital de Konoha, Hinata tira nerveusement sur le bas de sa robe, cherchant à se détendre. _"Ce n'ai rien de grave. Toi même tu as dis à Naruto que ça allait mieux ce matin."_ Et c'était vrai. Elle se sentait normale. Plus de mal au ventre ou de gout amer. Mais vu qu'elle était rarement malade il y avait donc une forte possibilité qu'elle est vraiment quelque chose. _"De toute façon, j'ai promis à Naruto que j'irais voir Tsunade-sama et je ne reviens pas sur ma parole."_ ajouta-elle en se dirigeant vers l'accueil.

-Bonjour madame. Je cherche Tsunade-sama.

-Désolée mais Tsunade-san est actuellement en pleine opération. Peut-être que vous pouvez repasser plus tard.

-C'est que...

-Hinata ?

L'interpellée tourna la tête et reconnu une brune sous son maque d'opération.

-Shizune-san ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien merci mais je pense pas que tu sois la pour savoir comment je vais, répondit-elle en souriant. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi ?

-Et bien... Euh... J'aimerais que quelqu'un m'ausculte.

-T'ausculte ? Mais tu ne reviens pas de mission ?

-En effet... mais hier soir ça n'allait pas vraiment... Après je comprends, si d'autres ninjas ont besoin de toi...

-Non, non pas du tout. Tout patient doit être pris en charge alors viens avec moi.

-M...Merci beaucoup Shizune-san.

Tout en marchant vers un pièce plus tranquille, Hinata raconta les événements de hier soir.

-Je vois, dit simplement Shizune en ouvrant une porte.

-Vraiment ? répondit Hinata étonnée.

La doctoresse invita sa patiente à prendre place sur une chaise avant de prendre place à son tour pour se mettre à chercher le dossier d'Hinata sur un ordinateur. Une fois fait, elle se leva et commença à l'examiner avec son stéthoscope. Rythme du coeur régulier, pas de problème respiratoire, pas de fièvre, niveau de tension correcte, pas de problème de gorge ou d'intestins au touché. Elle nota tout ça informatiquement avant de lui poser toutes sortes de questions.

-Et une dernière question : à quand date tes dernières règles ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je... Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment. Penses-tu que c'est lié ? Je dois surement faire une crise de stresse. Oh kami-sama, ça existe vraiment ?

Se tournant une nouvelle fois vers l'écran, Shizune ne répondit pas. Elle tapa encore quelques mots avec le clavier puis sortit une boite d'un tiroir pour la tendre vers sa patiente.

-Hinata... à mon avis, tu es enceinte.

Au fur et à mesure que son cerveau analysait l'information qu'il venait de recevoir, les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent.

\- ... En ... enceinte ? répéta-t-elle abasourdit.

-Le test que je t'ai donné confirmera mes dires... à moins que tu me contredise en disant que Naruto et toi n'avaient pas...

-ET BIEN C'EST A DIRE QUE... Naruto-kun et moi... ah... oui... ENFIN JE VEUX DIRE..., s'exclama-t-elle extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Un sourire rassurant aux lèvres, Shizune secoua la tête tout en lui indiquant une porte donnant sur les toilettes. D'un pas peu assuré, Hinata se dirigea à l'intérieur.

Dès qu'elle en ressortit, ses mains tremblaient légèrement et, étant trop apeurée pour voir le résultat en première, elle tendit le test à la brune qui le regarda pendant quelques minutes de silence.

-Et bien, félicitation Hinata. J'en connais un qui va être content, dit-elle doucement pour la rassurer.

Bouche-bée, Hinata récupéra et fixa le test qui affichait maintenant deux barres. Elle crut entendre Shizune lui proposer de prendre rendez-vous pour les mois à venir mais elle était tellement surprise qu'elle ne fit rien d'autre à part poser ses mains tremblantes sur son ventre.

* * *

 **LES** rues de Konoha avaient toujours été pleines d'agitations et de bruit mais aujourd'hui Hinata ne remarqua rien de tout ça. Sans but, elle marchait à travers le village avec un seul mot qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. _"Enceinte."_

Depuis qu'elle avait entendu Shizune prononcer ce mot, elle était passée par plusieurs stades émotionnels. D'abord l'incompréhension puis la joie mais maintenant qu'elle était sortit de l'hôpital, la réalité l'avait vite rattrapée. _"Est-ce vraiment le bon moment pour avoir un enfant ? Oui, tout ce passe tellement bien avec Naruto-kun. Mais sommes-nous vraiment prêt à devenir des parents maintenant ? Le seul moyen de le savoir c'est de le dire à Naruto-kun. Mais comment et quand le lui annoncé ?"_

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle était arrivée au parc de jeu du village. Voyant les balançoires libres, elle s'assit exactement au même endroit que le soir où elle n'avait pas réussi à avouer son amour pour Naruto, juste avant que Toneri essaie de l'enlever.

 _"Et maintenant je suis enceinte."_

Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas que ce que Naruto pensait à ce sujet puisque en tant que jeunes mariés ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, pensant avoir le temps avant d'avoir cette conversation.

Alors que la journée continuait d'avancer, Hinata resta au parc, fascinée par chaque enfant qui s'amusait innocemment sur les différents jeux, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite fille attire son attention.

-Maman, Papa je veux vous tenir la main à tout les deux.

-Dans ce cas, prends celle de maman à droite et moi je prends ta main gauche, dit le père. On partage.

 _-Moi je n'aime pas te partager. Tu es à moi. Juste savoir que des hommes puissent t'imaginer à eux, ça me met hors de moi,_ _chuchota Naruto tout en l'embrassant_. _Tu es la seule famille qui me reste alors ne m'abandonne pas._

Tout en se rappelant de ses mots, des larmes apparaissaient aux coins de ses yeux nacrés. _"Et si il pensait vraiment ce qu'il m'a dit ? Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire ?"_ pensa-t-elle tout en regardant autour d'elle.

L'atmosphère était si apaisante et aimante que ses doutes disparurent. _"Pourquoi pour nous ça serai différent ? Je l'aime, il m'aime et je suis sure que nous aimerons ce bébé."_ Posant une main plus assurée sur son ventre, son regard se remplit de détermination et d'amour pour cet être qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. _"Il est le résultat de notre amour. D'un amour que l'on partage à deux et bientôt à trois."_

Décidée comme jamais, Hinata se leva, laissant ses larmes de joies couler le long de ses joues.

* * *

 **AVANT** la grand guerre, la frontière du Pays du Feu était tout le temps sous surveillance. Maintenant avec l'Alliance, moins de gardes étaient demandés aux frontières des différents pays. Ainsi, Naruto put facilement passer du Pays du Feu au Pays du Vent. Il savait qu'à partir de ce moment-là il devait attendre les prochaines instructions de ses amis qui ne devaient pas tarder. Toujours caché sous sa capuche, il s'assit sous un arbre et prit sa bouteille d'eau pour se désaltérer.

Soudain, les feuilles se mirent à bouger au-dessus de lui.

-Tu es bien en avance pour une fois.

-Bien le bonjour à toi aussi Sasuke, répondit-il en levant la tête vers son ami.

Atterrissant avec légèreté au sol, sa cape noir retomba dernier lui alors qu'il se redressait de toute sa hauteur. Ses cheveux avaient encore poussés depuis la dernière fois, on ne voyait plus son oeil gauche. C'est surement ce seul détail qui avait changé chez Sasuke.

-Tu es seul ?

-Evidemment. Pas besoin de...

-Bien. Suis moi, ordonna-t-il.

Pinçant les lèvres, Naruto se releva d'un coup, un doigt pointé vers son ami déjà de dos, prêt pour repartir.

-Ne commences pas à me commander à tout bout de champs !

Entendant le blond rouspété, Sasuke ne put retenir un sourire.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi Naruto. Aller viens. Sakura nous attend.

* * *

 **ASSISE** à même le sol, Hinata joint ses deux mains, priant en silence avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Bonjour Neji-nii-san. Pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'acheter des fleures puisque ma visite est un peu imprévue, dit-elle en caressant les lettres du nom de son cousin. Si tu savais tout ce qui m'est arrivée en moins d'une journée... Moi même j'ai encore du mal à y croire.

Une fois sure que personne ne l'écoutait, elle reporta son regard sur la tombe.

-Figure toi que je suis enceinte, chuchota-t-elle. Ça fait drôle de le dire tout haut. Il faudrait que je m'entraîne pour ne pas hésiter devant Naruto-kun... Je sais ce que tu vas dire... Non, il n'est pas au courant. Je ne l'étais pas non plus avant ce matin. Je ne pourrais pas te décrire ce que je ressens mais ça fais du bien de se sentir comme ça.

Elle laissa un éclat de rire échapper ses lèvres.

-Tu es donc la deuxième personne au courant. Je garde le secret le temps que je l'annonce à Naruto-kun pour éviter qu'il l'apprenne de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre mais... Bon tu vas surement me prendre pour une folle mais j'appréhende ce qu'il va dire... ou plutôt comment il va réagir... Je sais ce que tu vas dire... : "Malgré sa tête d'imbécile surprotecteur, Naruto est responsable." Tu as raison. Je sais aussi que l'amour d'un enfant est tellement différent car il donne autant qu'il prend et... je sais que Naruto-kun à beaucoup d'amour à donner.

Puis les larmes arrivèrent.

-J'aurai aimé que tu puisses rencontrer ce bébé et qu'il puisse te rencontrer. Tu me manques beaucoup nii-san, à Hanabi et Père aussi. Promis la prochaine fois, je passerai avec eux.

Poussant un soupire pour reprendre contenance, elle essuya ses joues.

-Enfin, je pense que j'irai demander des conseils à Kurenai-sensei. J'en ressens presque de l'excitation. Je n'ose pas imaginer la tête des filles quand je vais le leur apprendre.

Elle fit une pause.

-Il va falloir que je réfléchisse à un moyen d'informer Sakura. Personne ne sait comment les contacter elle et Sasuke sauf le Hokage, bien sur.

Encore une fois, elle passa sa main sur la pierre froide avant de se lever.

-Je dois te laisser pour être à la maison avant le retour de Naruto... Promis la prochaine fois, il viendra lui-même te raconter comme l'annonce c'est passé.

* * *

 **LORSQUE** Sasuke poussa la dernière branche de buisson, Naruto découvrit une tente près d'un cours d'eau. Ils n'avaient pas marché longtemps mais ils avaient tellement tourné dans la forêt qu'il ne savait plus où ils étaient et il soupçonna son ami d'avoir prit ce passage pour que personne ne puisse les suivre.

-Sakura est dans la tente, indiqua Sasuke. Vas-y, je fais un dernier tour avant de vous rejoindre.

Secouant la tête, Naruto vit son ami sauter dans un arbre. _"Il est vachement précautionneux. Ça ne doit pas être facile tout les jours j'imagine."_ pensa-t-il avant de pénétrer dans la tente.

-AHH !

Par réflexe, Naruto se baissa juste à temps pour éviter de se prendre un kunaï dans l'épaule. Se sentant vulnérable face au coup de poing qui approchait dans le coin de son oeil, il fit tomber sa capuche.

-Naruto ?

-Hey Sakura-chan.

-Espèce d'imbécile ! hurla-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas prévenir avant d'entrer !

-Mais il n'y a rien pour...

-Sasuke-kun me prévient toujours en m'appelant ! Tu aurais pu au moins faire un bruit ! continua-elle.

-Okey, okey, je m'excuse, ajouta-t-il apeuré de se prendre le coup pour de bon. C'est que...

Soudain muet, il fixa son amie. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il gratta son menton, fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi ?! demanda-t-elle en tirant sur sa robe. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Contrairement à Sasuke, Sakura avait changé. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, ses traits du visage étaient légèrement tirés mais surtout elle avait l'air d'être serrée dans sa robe pourtant assez large.

-Tu n'aurais pas pris du poids ?

-ESPÈCE DE..., recommença-t-elle son poing en l'air.

-Sakura !

Une fois dans la tente, la présence Sasuke calma tout de suite la jeune femme.

-Nous avons besoin de Naruto en un seul morceau pour remettre le document à Kakashi. Et tu sais très bien que tu ne dois pas te mettre dans des états pareil.

-Tu as raison, je n'aurai pas du, dit-elle les joues légèrement rouges.

Faisant la moue, Naruto avait plus l'impression qu'elle s'excusait à Sasuke plutôt qu'à lui. _"Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?"_

-Tu sais bien que Naruto n'est pas très futé... commença l'Uchiha.

-Sasuke ! Je ne te permets pas ! s'exclama son rival.

Soufflant pas le nez, il le foudroya du regard pendant qu'il retirait sa cape comme si de rien n'était.

-Tu as le bonjour d'Ino. Je suis passé à son magasin avant de partir, informa Naruto toujours contrarié.

-Au magasin d'Ino ? C'était pour Hinata j'espère ? demanda Sakura les main sur les hanches

-Pour Hinata de quoi ? demanda-t-il confus

-Les fleurs, idiot !

-Ah ! En effet. Je lui ai pris un bouquet, expliqua-t-il tout en ce grattant la tête.

-J'espère que tu prends bien soin d'elle. C'est pas parce que je suis pas là que tu dois te relâcher, dit-elle tout en poussant l'Uzumaki du doigt.

-Bien sur que non. Je prends mes responsabilités très au sérieux.

Sa réponse fit sourire Sakura.

-On dirait que ça rentre enfin dans ta tête, hein Naruto ? dit-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Aïe, Sakura, tu me serres beaucoup trop fort.

Décidément, il pensait avoir enfin compris les femmes mais les sautes d'humeur de l'Haruno l'embrouillaient au plus au point.

-Oh ça suffit, on ne se voit pas assez souvent pour que je te permette de faire le difficile.

Alors qu'elle rigolait, Naruto et Sasuke sourirent. Comme à leur habitude, après les cris, il y avait les rires.

* * *

 **QUAND** Hinata arriva enfin chez elle, elle lâcha un énorme soupir. _"Cette mauvaise nuit et toute cette histoire m'ont vraiment épuisée. Et dire que ce n'est que le début."_ Tout en pénétrant dans la cuisine avec un sac plein de courses, elle chipa un roulé à la cannelle à l'intérieur avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil sur la terrasse.

C'est alors qu'elle dégustait sa sucrerie qu'un oiseau apparu. Au plus il se rapprochait d'elle, au plus elle remarqua sa particularité : il avait dessiné par Saï et tenait entre ses griffes un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges. Curieuse, Hinata se leva, courra vers la seule pièce en désordre de la maison et fouilla dans un carton à la recherche d'un parchemin vierge. Sur le retour vers son point de départ, elle attrapa un vase pour les fleurs. Dès qu'elle déroula son parchemin au sol, l'oiseau le toucha et se transforma en mots. Elle reconnu tout de suite l'écriture de Naruto.

 **"Hime,**

 **J'espère que tout c'est bien passé pour toi. Je pense à toi et je penserai surement encore à toi pendant ma mission. Je t'aime.**

 **Naruto"**

Une fois les roses sur la table à manger, elle serra le bout de parchemin contre elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Naruto-kun...

Redevenant nerveuse, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. _"Tout va bien se passer. Je dois avoir confiance en notre amour."_ Sentant sa tête tourner, elle s'accrocha au rebord de la table. _"Je ferais mieux d'aller me reposer"_ pensa-t-elle tout en montant les escaliers. _"Je n'ai vraiment pas assez dormi hier soir."_

Le message maintenant sur la table de chevet, elle s'allongea sur le lit, un bras sur son ventre et l'autre sur ses yeux fermés. _"Naruto-kun rentres vite, s'il te plait."_

* * *

 **SE** sentant chuter dans son rêve, Hinata se réveilla en sursaut. Encore toute habillée, elle se redressa et sortit du lit. Avec la sensation d'être encore plus fatiguée que tout à l'heure, elle s'arrêta devant le miroir.

Détachant ses cheveux, elle les regarda tomber sur ses épaules avant de masser son cure chevelu. Juste après elle retira les bretelles de sa robe et la laissa tomber sur le sol, se retrouvant alors en sous-vêtements. Comme si c'était la première qu'ils le voyaient, ses yeux analysaient son corps. _"Dire que je_ _pensais avoir pris du poids à cause du manque de missions. Je me suis bien voilée la face."_ Les lèvres tordues et les yeux rivés sur les petits bourrelets de son reflet, elle tourna sur elle-même. _"Et ça va empirer."_

-Hinata ?

Ayant la peur de sa vie, l'interpellée perdit l'équilibre mais une main la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le miroir. Son dos percuta un autre corps qu'elle connaissait bien.

-Ça va ? Je suis désolé. Je voulais pas te faire peur. Décidément, aujourd'hui n'est pas mon jour, ajouta-t-il.

-Tout va bien. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que tu sois déjà là, rassura-t-elle.

-Déjà ? Comment ça ? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? J'ai presque eu peur que tu sois déjà endormie mais j'ai vu la lumière dans la chambre.

Se rendant compte qu'il avait du la voir se toucher le ventre, son visage vira au rouge cramoisi.

-Je voulais me mettre plus à l'aise pour préparer le dîner avant que tu arrives, expliqua-t-elle en lui offrant un petit sourire.

Grâce à ça, Naruto ne sembla pas remarquer sa gêne.

-Dans ce cas, moi aussi je vais me changer.

Face au naturel de Naruto, Hinata se détendit. Elle gloussa même quand elle le vit se débattre avec son pantalon et leva les yeux au ciel quand il laissa ses vêtements sur le sol mais ne dit rien puisque ses propres habilles étaient eux aussi restés au le sol.

Assit en tailleur sur le lit dans sa tenue de civil, Naruto s'apprêta à lui demander comme c'était passé sa journée mais elle fut plus rapide que lui.

-Comment c'est passé ta mission ?

-D'une simplicité ennuyeuse, bouda-t-il. L'avantage c'est que j'ai pu voir Sasuke et Sakura.

-C'est vrai ?! Comment vont-ils ? demanda-t-elle avant de se retourner vers le miroir et d'attraper un t-shirt.

-A mon avis, la vie hors du village les a rendu bien tendu. Sasuke était constamment sur ses gardes et Sakura sautait d'une humeur à l'autre encore plus que d'habitude. Apparemment ils revenait de Kumo et le document que je devais livrer à Kakashi-sensei était un compte rendu du Raikage.

Sentant qu'Hinata ne l'écoutait plus, il s'arrêta de parler. Elle était complètement plongée dans ses pensées. Il ne l'avait jamais vu se regarder aussi longtemps dans un miroir. Tenant toujours le haut dans son poing, son autre main reposait sur son ventre mais ce qui intrigua Naruto le plus fut son visage tendu.

 _"Pourtant elle a bien meilleur mine que hier soir"_ Malgré ça, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il en était sure.

-Je sais que tu m'as dit que ça allait Hinata mais tu ne m'as pas raconté ton rendez-vous avec Tsunade-obaa-chan.

En silence, elle enfila son t-shirt avant de se retourner vers lui, un sourire tremblant aux lèvres. Encore plus inquiet, Naruto s'avança jusqu'au bord du lit, prêt à la prendre dans ses bras si besoin.

-C'est quoi ? C'est grave ? Est-ce que...

-Non je vais bien, murmura-t-elle.

Ses bras autour de sa poitrine et ses yeux baissés embrouillèrent Naruto.

-Viens près de moi, supplia-t-il d'un voix douce. Viens me parler.

Devant son regard nacré il tapota le matelas de la main mais puisqu'elle hésitait, il ouvrit ses bras en grand tout en souriant innocemment. Hinata accouru pour se réfugier contre lui, au chaud et il serra ses bras et ses jambes autour d'elle, prêt à la protéger de ce dont elle redoutait au point de ne pas avoir les mots pour le lui expliquer. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'elle cherchait à éviter son regard à lui.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux avec pour seuls bruits à leur oreilles l'agitation de l'extérieur.

 _"Il t'aime, il t'aime, regarde comme il s'inquiète pour toi. Tu sauras ce qu'il en pense que quand tu lui en auras parler. Il t'aime."_ Tout en restant assise entre ses jambes, Hinata se dégagea de l'emprise de Naruto, prête à voir ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui faisaient chavirer son coeur et qui lui donnaient maintenant du courage.

-Naruto-kun...

Elle prit sa main pour la poser sur son ventre.

-Je suis enceinte, annonça-t-elle en retenant sa respiration.

Les mots sortirent tel un souffle mais ils frappèrent Naruto avec violence. Perdu dans le regard nacré d'Hinata, il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. _"Enceinte ? C'est avoir un bébé dans son ventre, non ? Un bébé ? Son bébé ? Ou plutôt notre bébé ? Ça veut dire, être un père."_

Petit à petit, il reprit ses esprits et comprit qu'Hinata attendait une réaction ou une réponse de sa part car elle n'avait toujours pas reprit sa respiration. Il baissa les yeux vers le ventre d'Hinata, là où sa main avait posé la sienne. Ici, sous ces doigts, sous ce t-shirt, dans ce ventre, se trouvait un petit être.

Se rendant compte que sa main tremblait légèrement, il la resserra et, malgré son silence, ce geste d'acceptation détendit la jeune femme qui reprit enfin sa respiration.

-Enceinte..., murmura-t-il

Puis un large sourire étira ses lèvres et un rire en sortit. Approchant Hinata avec ses mains sur ses joues, il l'embrassa d'un baiser plein d'amour pendant que des larmes de soulagement et de bonheur perlèrent leurs yeux clôts.

-Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse de te voir ainsi, avoua-t-elle en essuyant les joues humide de Naruto de ses pouces. J'avais tellement peur.

-Peur ?

-Peur que... que tu ne veuilles pas de ce bébé. J'aurais compris tu sais, s'empressa-t-elle de dire. On n'en avait jamais parlé avant et puis j'étais inquiète que tu ne sois pas encore prêt...

-Hinata, coupa-t-il.

Ayant reprit son sérieux, il prit à nouveau son visage en coupe pour le rapprocher du sien, l'empêchant de voir autre part qu'au fond de ses yeux bleus.

-J'ai vécu seul pendant des années puis je t'ai trouvé et grâce à toi, depuis la mission sur la lune, j'ai enfin compris ce que "aimer quelqu'un" signifie. Hinata, j'ai tellement d'amour à donner. Tu verras, ce bébé... notre bébé, je vais tellement l'aimer et je vais le protéger car il est un partie de moi mais aussi une partie de toi et surtout il représente l'amour que j'ai pour toi et pour personne d'autre.

Et juste comme ça, avec un calme olympien, il venait de balayer tous ses doutes comme un coup de vent l'aurait fait avec des feuilles.

-Oh Naruto-kun ! Tout va changer. Mon corps va changer. Il y aura neuf mois de grossesse puis les premières nuits blanches et puis l'accouchement, l'éducation et...

-Là, là, calme-toi Hinata. Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça, si ?

-As-tu déjà vu une femme enceinte, Naruto-kun ?

Pensif, Naruto du réfléchir un moment avant de se souvenir de Kurenai. Il avait accompagné Shikamaru voir cette talentueuse kunoichi qui lui avait semblé très fatiguée et fragile alors qu'elle portait encore le bébé d'Asuma.

-Je t'aiderai. Quoi qu'il arrive je serai avec toi, dit-il en caressant sa joue. Je demanderai à Kakashi-sensei de ne pas me donner des missions trop longues. Et quand je ne serai pas à la maison, tu ne seras pas toute seule. Il y aura Hanabi, Konohamaru, Shino, Kiba et surement Ino et pleins d'autres.

Malgré son hochement de tête, quelque chose semblait encore la tracasser.

-C'est ça qui te fait le plus peur ? demanda-t-il remarquant son trouble.

-Maintenant que j'en ai discuté avec toi, je crois que ce que je redoute le plus c'est de ne pas réussir à être une mère convenable. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire pour...

Sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge.

-Je suis sûr que tu seras une mère géniale. Tu es douce, attentionnée et aimante. Moi non plus je ne sais pas comment être un père mais je suis sûr qu'on sera géniaux comme parents car on apprendra ensemble.

Voyant son regard tendre, elle lui répondit avec un sourire confiant.

-C'est décidé. Dès demain, on passera à la bibliothèque et pour pas perdre notre temps à chercher Saï viendra avec nous. Il connait les livres et les lieux encore mieux que Kakashi-sensei. Bon sang, Hinata je viens vraiment de proposer d'aller emprunter des livres que je vais devoir lire ?

-A mon avis tu viens de faire le premier pas vers le monde des parents responsables, Naruto-kun, taquina-t-elle.

-Mais c'est que c'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que tu te moques de moi, remarqua-t-il.

C'est alors qu'il la coinça contre lui de son bras droit pour la chatouiller de sa main gauche. Hinata se mit à se tortiller, très vite hors d'halène.

-Arrêtes ça ! s'écria-t-elle morte de rire.

Une fois dégagée, elle le coinça entre elle et le lit, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Hinata.

Devant ses yeux espiègles et son sourire le plus joyeux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, elle l'embrassa avant d'être coupée par leurs ventres affamés.

Alors qu'ils préparaient le repas, ils discutèrent de comment arranger la pièce qui servira de chambre pour leur bébé. Une fois à table, ils imaginèrent comment leur vie à deux allait se transformer en vie à trois. Pendant qu'ils débarrassaient et faisaient la vaisselle, ils parièrent sur le sexe de l'enfant avant d'énumérer des prénoms qui sonnaient bien. Dans la salle de bain, ils imitèrent chacun la réaction d'Hiashi, d'Hanabi puis de leurs amis lorsqu'ils apprendront la nouvelle. Enfin, de retour dans leur chambre, Hinata s'endormit, le dos collé contre le torse de Naruto qui l'avait ramené contre lui.

Tous deux avaient un sourire aux lèvres, un visage apaisé et leur mains protectrices au-dessus de l'enfant à venir.


	5. 699-9

_" **DEPUIS** l'annonce de sa première grossesse jusqu'à l'année qui suivit la naissance d'Himawari, Hinata avait arrêté toutes activités de kunoichi afin de s'occuper de ses deux enfants avec Naruto. Elle avait d'ailleurs pris goût au fait qu'elle puisse passer plus de temps avec son mari comparé à l'époque où ils n'étaient encore que deux et qu'ils ne faisaient que se croiser pour la nuit lorsque l'un venait tout juste de rentrer et que l'autre devait déjà partir le lendemain._

 _Avec son statut de héro pour lui et son statut d'Hyûga avec le Byakugan pour elle, ils étaient tous les deux très souvent envoyés en mission. C'est la raison pour laquelle_ _, dès que son congés de maternité fut fini, Hinata dut réintégrer les rangs des shinobi de Konoha._

 _Ce jour-là, elle se sentit heureuse de reprendre du service mais en même temps, elle ressentit le même stresse qui l'avait cloué au sol le jour de sa toute première mission officielle en tant que genin._

 _Heureusement, la présence derrière elle chassait ce malaise._

 _-Tout ce dont Himawari a besoin est sur la table, reprit-elle tout en attachant ses chaussures. Même si je te l'ai écrit, pense à acheter des couches demain sinon tu vas être embêté quand le stocke sera fini._

 _Une fois sur ses pieds, elle se retourna vers Naruto qui lisait le programme qu'elle avait écrit avec de grands yeux._

"Pas de panique Naruto, pas de panique. Tu as l'habitude de faire ça. La seule différence c'est qu'Hinata n'est pas là. Oh bon sang ! Ok ! Tu vas y arriver !" _Motivé comme jamais, il rangea le papier dans sa poche pour être sûre de ne pas le perdre et de toujours l'avoir sur lui au cas ou même si il savait qu'Hinata avait du accrocher un double sur la porte du frigo._

 _-Interdiction d'embêter ta soeur pendant sa sieste, Boruto. C'est compris ? rappela Hinata d'une voix douce._

 _L'enfant secoua sa tête blonde devant le visage souriant de sa mère qui s'était baissée à son niveau pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre son coeur le plus fort possible. Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient cru, Boruto semblait bien accepter l'idée qu'Hinata s'en allait. Etait-ce parce qu'ils lui en parlaient depuis déjà plusieurs jours ?_

 _-Tu devras être sage avec papa et quand il parle, tu écoutes. Tu dois aussi manger tes légumes, continua-t-elle dès qu'il acquiesça. En plus de tout ça, j'aimerai que tu me rends un petit service..._

 _Malgré son oreille tendue vers eux, Naruto n'entendit pas ce qu'elle chuchota à leur fils ce qui l'intrigua quand il vit Boruto gonfler le torse en même temps qu'Hinata se redressait._

 _-Tu peux compter sur moi kaa-chan !_

 _Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de poser son regard sur Himawari qui gigotait dans les bras de son père. Ses grands yeux bleus et émerveillés ne quittaient pas sa mère, comme si elle aussi avait compris que l'heure était aux au revoir._

 _-A bientôt ma Hima, chuchota Hinata tout en posant ses lèvres un peu partout sur sa peau de bébé. Je rentrerai vite._

 _Quand son tour arriva, Naruto avait un regard sérieux qui cachait le fait qu'il avait le coeur gros. Il n'en avait pas parlé à sa femme car elle devait le voir fort pour pas qu'elle s'inquiète pendant sa mission mais chaque seconde qui passait rendait cette sensation de plus en plus désagréable._

 _-Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même, Naruto-kun, conseilla-t-elle tout en caressant sa joue._

 _Comme toujours, elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert._

 _-Tu fais attention, d'accord ? Reviens-nous vite... reviens-moi vite, supplia-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour une dernière étreinte._

 _Profitant de sa proximité, Himawari attrapa d'une des mèches rebelles de sa mère pour la mâchouiller pendant que Boruto se colla aux jambes de ses parents, les serrant de toutes ses forces._

 _Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils avaient tous un sourire qu'ils gardèrent aux lèvres alors qu'Hinata leur faisait signe de la main, tout en s'éloignant. Sans la lâcher du regard, Naruto et Boruto y répondirent._

 _-Qu'est-ce que kaa-chan t'a demandé ? demanda le plus âgé trop curieux._

 _-De te surveiller avec les ramens, répondit le plus jeune avec une voix rieuse._

 _C'est alors que Naruto craqua, laissant les larmes humidifier ses yeux : Hinata lui manquait déjà._

 _-Tou-chan ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? remarqua Boruto._

 _-Rien. Tout va bien._

 _-Kaa-chan, ne pars pas ! Tou-chan a mal !_

 _-Ça suffit Boruto ! rétorqua un Naruto embarrassé alors qu'Himawari se mit à rigoler._

 _-Mais... !_

 _Prenant encore quelques secondes sur son temps, Hinata les regarda amoureusement se chamailler bruyamment avant que la porte se referme derrière eux, rendant le silence de la rue encore plus pesant."_

D'ailleurs, ce même silence qui occupait la grande maison des Uzumaki était si inhabituel qu'il sortit Hinata de ses pensées. D'habitude, à cette heure de la journée, c'était les cris qui régnaient entre ces murs mais aujourd'hui, aucun bruit ne lui vint aux oreilles.

Regardant tout autour d'elle, elle comprit que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand elle aperçu les derniers rayons du soleil sur les visages des Hokages gravés à jamais dans la roche de la montagne.

Pourquoi ses enfants n'étaient pas venus lui demander l'heure pour savoir quand il serait temps de partir ?

Posant ses aiguilles sur la table à coté des trois écharpes rouges qu'elle était en train de tricoter avant de repenser au passé, Hinata se leva de son fauteuil pour se diriger vers les escaliers.

Une fois à l'étage, elle ouvrit la première chambre pour la trouver inoccupée. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Vous cherchez à me faire peur ?

Elle ouvrit la porte de la deuxième chambre mais elle était également vide.

-Boruto. Himawari. C'est l'heure d'y aller !

En général, cela les faisait sortir de leur cachette voilà pourquoi elle s'attendait à entendre des pas précipités et des "Bouh ! On t'a fait peur kaa-chan ?" mais comme tout à l'heure, seul le silence lui répondit.

 _"Mais où sont-ils passés ?"_ pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle rejoignait le rez-de-chaussé pour mettre ses chaussures et sortir dans le jardin. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle les vit.

Tout deux accroupit près de la palissade en bois, ils observaient quelque chose, étonnant Hinata qui ne les avait jamais vu aussi attentifs. Boruto faisait de grands gestes pour illustrer ses propos et Himawari hochait de temps en temps la tête.

Rassurée de les avoir en vue, Hinata descendit les marches de l'entrée pour cueillir quelques fleures du jardin. Voyant qu'ils ne l'avaient toujours pas remarqué, elle se tourna vers ses enfants.

-C'est l'heure d'y aller, vous deux.

Deux têtes regardèrent dans sa direction, l'éblouissant de leurs larges sourires et de leurs yeux brillants.

-Kaa-chan ! On vient de voir une chenille se transformer en papillon ! s'écria Boruto. C'était super beau ! D'abord une chenille toute verte puis un papillon tout bleu.

Pour confirmer les dires de son frère, Himawari secoua la tête. Malheureusement, le mouvement fut si fort qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse. Mais avant même qu'elle puisse lâcher une larme, Boruto attrapa sa main, lui demandant si elle s'était fait mal.

Malgré ses lèvres tremblantes, sa soeur répondit un petit non.

-Aller viens, kaa-chan nous a appelé.

Une fois qu'il l'eut remis sur ses pieds, il retira la poussière sur leurs vêtements avant de reprendre sa main et de l'entraîner dans sa course vers leur mère dont le coeur se serrait d'amour à l'écoute de leurs rires.

-Hé oh, pas si vite.

Déjà arrivés au portail, les enfants se retournèrent.

-Vous comptez sortir sans chaussures ? demanda Hinata les mains sur les hanches. Combien de fois je vous ai dit de ne pas marcher pieds nus hors de la maison ?

-C'est onii-chan qui a dit que...

Plaquant une main sur la bouche de sa soeur, Boruto n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait lui faire porter le chapeau. Avec un sourire forcé, il regarda sa mère tout en bafouillant des excuses.

-Bon dépêchez-vous d'aller mettre vos chaussures sinon on va être en retard, clôtura-t-elle.

Ne se faisant pas prier, Boruto couru jusqu'à la maison pendant qu'Himawari gloussait dans son coin.

Lorsque leurs chaussures furent à leurs pieds, Hinata insista pour qu'ils mettent une veste afin de se protéger du vent frais qui commençait à se lever mais Boruto fit le difficile, affirmant qu'il n'avait pas froid avec sa combinaison à manches longues. Sauf que sa mère ne voulut rien entendre.

Un fois la maison fermée, Hinata et ses deux enfants prirent la direction du cimetière.

-Kaa-chan, pourquoi on ne va pas aux portes du village ? On risque de rater tou-chan ! demanda Boruto tout en sautant autour d'elles.

-On va voir Neji-oji-san, n'est-ce pas mama ? demanda Himawari

Hochant la tête, Hinata sourit et tendit deux fleurs à chacun de ses enfants.

-Moi, je suis sure que on va rater tou-chan si on marche aussi lentement, marmonna son fils.

* * *

 **ENFIN** au cimetière, Boruto attrapa la jupe de sa mère, jetant des coups d'œil inquiets vers les coins sombres. A son attitude, Hinata sourit. Elle savait que son fils n'aimait pas venir ici et elle soupçonnait Shikadai de lui raconter des histoires sur les fantômes, développant sa peur. Plusieurs fois son fils était venu dans leurs chambre avec les larmes aux yeux, demandant à ses parents de revenir vérifier sous son lit.

Elle se rappelait d'un soir en particulier où elle était revenue de mission plus tard que prévu et en entrant dans la chambre de son fils, elle avait trouvé Naruto et Boruto tout les deux pétrifiés sous le drap du lit, criant qu'un fantôme se cachait parmi les vêtements. Au final, c'était toujours Hinata qui se levait pour vérifier.

Contrairement à lui, Himawari courrait avec ses fleures à la main.

-Première ! s'écria-t-elle loin devant eux.

Elle s'accroupit et remplaça les fleures fanées par les nouvelles.

-Tu vois bien que je jouais pas Hima, répondit Boruto une fois près d'elle.

Il ajouta ses fleures à celle de sa soeur avant qu'Hinata en ajoute quatre autres.

-Quel beau bouquet, hein mama ?

Un nouveau sourire. Une minute de silence puis Boruto proposa à Himawari d'aller jeter les vieilles fleures pour laisser leur mère seule. Dès qu'ils furent partis, Hinata passa la main sur la pierre froide.

-Neji-nii-chan, excuses-les. Ils sont un peu excités puisque leur père revient de mission aujourd'hui. Comment leur en vouloir ? Hanabi s'excuse aussi, elle est partie en mission d'urgence avec père, ils n'ont pas pu passer te dire au revoir. J'essayai de venir un peu plus souvent. Avec le retour de Naruto j'aurai plus de temps.

Elle se sentait coupable de passer beaucoup moins souvent qu'avant mais avec les enfants, elle n'avait plus le temps. Souriant une dernière fois, elle se retourna, espérant que son cousin comprenne la situation.

-Kaa-chan ! Dépêches-toi. Je suis sûre que tou-chan est déjà arrivé, s'impatientèrent Boruto et Himawari de nouveau hors du cimetière.

Ils pouvaient sentir tous les trois que Naruto n'était plus très loin de la maison.

* * *

 **SACHANT** que la frontière du Pays du Feu n'était plus très loin, Naruto pressa la marche. Malheureusement, la présence de Shikamaru et de Kakashi l'empêchait de courir. Tous comme eux, il était fatigué à cause du sommet des Kages qui avait duré bien trop longtemps mais, malgré son cerveau qui s'était engourdit à chaque interminable réunion, il voulait accélérer le rythme de leur pas pour arriver plus vite au village.

-Dis-moi ton secret, chuchota-il à son camarade à coté de lui.

-Mon secret ? répéta celui-ci.

-Oui, pour ne pas avoir mal à la tête à chaque fois que tu reviens de ces réunions, expliqua-t-il en se tenant la tête.

-Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, ricana Shikamaru. Toi qui veux devenir Hokage, tu devrais remercier le Rokudaime de t'avoir amener avec lui...

-Comme garde du corps, coupa Naruto. Et puis... ce n'est pas pareil d'assister à un conseil en tant que Hokage.

Malgré que Shikamaru aimait se moquer de son ami, il savait très bien que si Naruto le voulait, il pouvait rester des journées entières dans une salle de conseil sans manger ou dormir tant que le problème abordé n'était pas réglé.

-Tu as la tête dure. Attends un peu et ça va passer, rigola le conseiller.

Faisant la moue, Naruto s'apprêta à rétorquer quand le troisième voyageur derrière eux attira leur attention. Les deux shinobi se tournèrent vers leur hokage.

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire une autre petite pose, proposa Kakashi. Je suis plus trop jeune vous savez.

-Vous êtes sérieux ! On vient d'en faire une il y a peine deux heures. A ce train-là on ne va jamais arriver au village à temps pour...

Naruto s'arrêta de parler quand Shikamaru passa devant lui afin de s'allonger sous un arbre à l'ombre. Il fut vite rejoint par Kakashi, qui sortit un livre de sa poche.

-C'est pas vrai ! exclama le blond.

* * *

 **-PREMIER** , s'écria Boruto qui avait touché une des portes du village.

Himawari arriva bien après lui. Essoufflée, elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux, essayant de reprendre son souffle pendant qu'Hinata les applaudissait.

-Bravo, vous avez prit moins de temps que la dernière fois.

-Hé ! Boruto ! Himawari !

Les Uzumaki se retournèrent et virent Temari accompagnée de Shikadai qui avançaient vers eux. Boruto secoua sa main le plus haut qu'il put tout de suite imité par Himawari, heureuse de voir l'ami de son frère.

-Tu vois qu'on est pas en retard. On est pile à l'heure, fit remarquer Hinata à son fils.

Dès que les Nara les eurent rejoint, la conversation tourna d'abord autour des enfants puis dès que Boruto et Shikadaï s'éloignèrent pour jouer, Himawari s'accroupit au sol, fasciné par une ligne de fourmis.

-Alors ? Comment c'est passé votre séjour à Suna ? demanda Hinata. On ne s'est pas vus depuis que vous êtes revenus.

-Comme d'habitude, soupira Temari. Shikadaï a été trop gâté. Avoir deux frères complètement gaga de leur neveu rend l'éducation de mon fils assez difficile. Au moins ma belle-mère était avec nous. Cela les à un peu calmés.

Tout en gardant un oeil sur leurs garnements de fils, les deux mères continuèrent de discuter alors qu'Himawari regardait de temps en temps l'horizon.

-Bonsoir, Hinata. Temari.

Rejointes par le Capitaine Yamato, accompagné de Izumo et Kotetsu, les deux femmes les saluèrent à leur tour.

Parce que le rôle de Naruto finira lorsqu'il aura passer les portes du village, les trois shinobi présents reprendront leur fonction de garde du corps auprès de leur Hokage. Malgré cette période de paix, les Kages avaient décidé de rester accompagné surtout après les dernières attaques des hommes-bombes dans les différents villages.

Soudain, Himawari se releva et écarquilla les yeux avant de tirer la jupe d'Hinata.

-Mama regarde.

Éclairées par la lumière artificielle des lampadaires, trois formes avançaient vers eux. Le premier était reconnaissable par son chapeau, le deuxième par sa queue de cheval et le troisième par ses grands gestes de bras.

-Tou-chan ! s'exclamèrent les trois enfants.

Malgré leur impatience, Boruto et Shikadai piétinaient le sol, attendant que leur pères se rapprochent. Ils s'étaient déjà fait disputer plusieurs fois par leurs mères qui leur avaient interdit de dépasser les portes du village. Mais, comme à chaque fois, dès que Naruto et Shikamaru n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, ils courraient jusqu'à eux.

A leur niveau, ils saluèrent respectueusement Kakashi, avant de se tourner vers leurs pères. Shikamaru tendit la main pour que son fils puisse lui en frapper la paume, le faisant sauter légèrement pendant que Naruto s'accroupissait pour attraper son fils sous les bras et le soulever dans les airs.

-Rien que toute cette agitation me fatigue, soupira l'Hokage tout en retirant son chapeau.

-On est arrivé vous allez pouvoir vous reposez, répliqua Shikamaru.

-Hélas, souffla Kakashi tout en posant pied dans le village. Le rapport ne va pas se faire tout seul tout comme la confirmation de notre arrivée que les aux autres Kages doivent attendre.

-D'ailleurs les messages du Kazekage, du Tsuchikage, du Mizukage et du Raikage sont bien arrivés, Hokage-sama, annonça Yamato.

-Déjà ?!

-C'est que vous êtes les derniers arrivés, ajouta Izumo.

Se rappelant avoir dit qu'ils n'avançaient pas assez rapidement, Naruto vit les épaules de son ancien sensei s'affaisser de fatigue.

-Ne perdons pas plus de temps alors. A bientôt la compagnie. Naruto, Shikamaru, dans mon bureau dès demain. Vous devez confirmer le compte rendu.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête puis, après quelques au revoirs, le groupe de célibataires laissa les pères retrouver leurs familles respectives.

-Papa !

-Hima ! Ma toute belle... Mais... Tu as encore grandit ?

-Moi aussi ! Tu verras tou-chan, Kaa-chan a prit nos mesures ce matin, s'écria Boruto.

 _"Je ne suis quand même pas partit aussi longtemps ?"_ pensa Naruto. Heureusement, Hinata secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour répondre à sa question silencieuse. Quelques secondes après, elle se retrouva dans ses bras tant manqués, ses lèvres posées sur sa tempe.

-Hime.

Son souffle chaud contre son oreille fit frissonner Hinata qui rougit au contacte de leurs et de son parfum qui chatouillait son nez.

Mais très vite, ils furent ramenés sur terre par la famille Nara qui leur souhaitèrent une bonne soirée avant de se diriger vers chez eux.

Elle aussi pressée de rentrer, Himawari demanda à grimper sur les épaules de son père ce qu'Hinata refusa, expliquant que Naruto devait être fatigué sauf que ce dernier accepta, affirmant qu'il n'était pas si épuisé que ça. Laissant ce moment à sa soeur, Boruto se contenta de prendre la main de ses deux parents.

Les Uzumaki prirent alors la direction de leur maison, heureux d'être à nouveau réuni.

* * *

 **-AHH** ! s'écria Naruto.

Après une énième défaite, il posa la manette, un peu trop fort, par terre.

-Tu as encore joué pendant que je n'étais pas là ?

Boruto sourit de toutes ses dents, fier de le mettre en difficulté. Mais, prêt à prendre sa revanche, Naruto récupéra la manette. A leurs cotés, allongée sur le ventre, les pieds sur les cuisses de son père, Himawari dessinait. Un crayon de couleur dans la bouche et un autre derrière l'oreille, elle s'appliquait à choisir les bonnes nuances. Dans la cuisine, Hinata s'activait pour le dîner.

-Himawari, Boruto, vous pouvez mettre la table ?

La première à réagir fut Himawari qui cacha son dessin surprise pour que personne ne le voit. Juste après, un cri de Boruto s'éleva quand Naruto quitta la partie.

-Ta mère t'a appelé.

Bredouille, le jeune blond partit aider sa soeur.

Une fois le couvert mit et toute la famille assise, ils se souhaitèrent bon appétit. Les enfants racontèrent alors leur aventures dans le jardin, leur nouveaux jeux qu'ils avaient inventé avec leurs amis puis posèrent des questions à Naruto. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait vu ? Où était-il allé ? Avait-il vraiment vu tout les kages ? Leurs yeux se mirent à briller quand il leur raconta que les kages étaient les shinobi les plus puissants et qu'ils étaient tous ses amis.

Le coude sur la table, Hinata posa sa joue dans la paume de sa main. Fermant les yeux, elle écoutait Naruto remplit l'esprit de leur enfants de rêves à accomplir. A la limite de la somnolence, elle sursauta quand ils firent traîner leurs chaises par terre.

-Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau bien éveillée.

Les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent puis se retournèrent vers leur père. Croisant les bras, Naruto s'adossa contre le dossier de la chaise tout en hochant la tête.

-Faites ce que votre mère vous demande.

Réprimant une petite moue, ils commencèrent à desservir leurs bols, leurs verres et leurs baguettes pour poser le tout dans l'évier. Soudain, avant même qu'ils réalisent que leur père était derrière eux, Naruto les avait déjà prit dans ses bras. Himawari, sur son épaule, accrocha ses petites mains à son t-shirt tandis que Boruto se retrouva sous son bras, les bras et les jambes pendantes.

-Tou-chan stop !

Tout en faisant la vaisselle, Hinata regardait Naruto porter ses enfants comme si ils ne pesaient rien du tout. Elle entendit les plaintes continuer dans les escaliers puis dans la salle de bain. Tout cela la fit sourire juste avant d'entendre une porte claquer puis des pas précipiter dans les escaliers. Elle tourna alors la tête et remarqua que Naruto revenait en toute hâte vers elle.

-J'espère que mama pourra aussi nous rejoindre au bain, chuchota-t-il à son oreille avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de repartir à l'étage où des cris d'impatiences se faisaient entendre.

Juste avant de fermer la porte coulissante, il se retourna et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de faire un clin d'oeil à une Hinata complètement abasourdie.

Malgré toutes ces années de mariage, il arrivait encore à la déstabiliser pour son plus grand plaisir. Fier de lui, Naruto ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et découvrit que ses enfants avaient déjà ouvert le robinet de la baignoire.

-J'espère que vous allez pas laisser vos vêtements traîner par terre.

A ses mots, ils prirent le tas de vêtements et les jetèrent dans le papier.

-Et kaa-chan ? demanda Boruto en regardant derrière son père.

-Tou-chan, dépeches-toi sinon ça va refroidir, s'exclama Himawari en tapant sur l'eau.

L'eau qui coulait plus leur cris résonnaient dans la tête de Naruto. Il s'approcha alors d'eux et mit ses deux mains sur leurs bouches.

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous criez que le temps va s'accélérer. Kaa-chan finit la vaisselle avant de nous rejoindre seulement si vous arrêtez de crier comme ça.

Muets, les deux enfants acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête, les libérant des mains de Naruto. Dans le calme, il se déshabilla pendant qu'ils récupéraient leur jouets de bain. Ses lunettes de bain sur le front, Boruto sortit une grenouille en plastique pendant qu'Himawari attrapa deux lions et un seau en plastique. Ils grimpèrent chacun leur tour sur les escaliers avant de sauter dans l'eau ce qui éclaboussa leur père.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés, Naruto entra à son tour dans le bain, poussant Himawari vers Boruto.

-N'oublie pas de te laver les cheveux et la poitrine, papa, s'exclama Himawari. Ce sont les endroits le plus sales après une mission.

Intrigué, Naruto leva un sourcil.

-C'est toi-même qui l'a dit, expliqua-t-elle.

Soudain, Naruto se figea, se rendant compte que c'était en effet lui qui avait dit cela à Hinata après son retour de mission. Cependant, ils n'avaient été que tout les deux dans le bain et il avait fini par laver autre chose que les cheveux et la poitrine de sa femme.

Était-il possible que ses enfants espionnent et écoutent aux portes comme Ero-sennin ?

-Tou-chan ça va ? Tu es très pale, nota Boruto.

Himawari versa le seau d'eau sur la tête de Naruto, encore sans voix.

-Les cheveux c'est fait, dit-elle toutes dents dehors.

-Hima, écouterais-tu aux portes ?

-Bien sur que non, s'exclama-t-elle. Mama a dit que c'était très mal de faire ça, hein nii-chan.

Devant la confirmation de Boruto, Naruto se détendit et reprit des couleurs. Un petit sourire étira même ses lèvres. Sa femme avait déjà pris les devant. _"Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi, Hinata ?"_ Soudain,Himawari versa un nouveau seau sur sa tête.

-Je pensais que les cheveux c'était fait ?!

-C'est nii-chan qui m'a dit de le faire.

-Ce n'est pas en pensant à kaa-chan comme ça qu'elle viendra plus vite, défendit Boruto en croisant les bras.

-Mais je... commença Naruto innocemment.

-Mama ! s'écria Himawari.

Venant de pénétrer dans la pièce, Hinata ferma la porte derrière elle avant de se déshabiller et d'attacher ses cheveux en un chou désordonner afin de se glisser dans la baignoire. Tout de suite assaillit pas ses enfants, elle sourit devant les joues rouges de son fils qui souhaitait jouer avec elle. Dès qu'Himawari la libéra de son emprise, elle accepta.

-Kaa-chan est en détresse et moi et Gamatitsu on doit te protéger de tou-chan, ricana Boruto.

-De moi ?!

-Nii-chan, papa joue déjà avec moi, tu ne peux pas l'avoir en même temps.

Suite au coup de poing d'Himawari dans l'eau, des gouttes éclaboussèrent Boruto qui rendit la pareil à sa soeur. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils et répondit à nouveau alors que Naruto essayait tant bien que mal de les arrêter en parlant par-dessus leurs cris.

En face d'eux, Hinata passa ses doigts sur ses tempes, sentant un mal de tête arriver.

-Dites-moi vous trois, vous avez bientôt fini de crier ? demanda-t-elle sur les nerfs.

Un silence de mort tomba dans la pièce et Boruto s'éloigna d'Hinata le plus doucement possible pendant qu'Himawari cherchait une protection derrière les bras de Naruto qui s'était figé.

-Merci beaucoup, soupira-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le bord de la baignoire.

* * *

 **ALORS** qu'Hinata séchait les cheveux d'Himawari, Naruto faisait la collecte des pyjamas dans les chambres et Boruto se brossait les dents le plus vite possible.

-Fini !

-Laisse-moi voir.

-Ah ! fit-il la bouche grande ouverte devant sa mère.

-Bien, félicita-t-elle. Maintenant viens sécher tes cheveux.

-NON !

Trop tard, elle l'avait déjà attrapé par le bras pour le tirer vers elle. Frottant sa tête avec une nouvelle serviette, Hinata et Himawari se moquait des jérémiades de Boruto.

-C'est encore toi qui fait tout ce bruit Boruto ? demanda Naruto en passant la porte de la salle de bain.

A présent habillé, il posa sa collecte avant de se tourner vers sa fille, son pyjama entre les mains. Celle-ci leva les bras pour passer la tête dans sa robe de nuit jaune. Une fois prête, elle remercia son père et couru en bas s'installer pour l'histoire du soir. Pendant ce temps, Boruto passait son pyjama rose. D'abord la tête et les bras puis accroché aux avant-bras de Naruto, il leva les jambes et les passa dans son short une par une.

-Hima, je t'en supplie, ne choisis pas la même histoire que hier ! s'écria Boruto depuis la salle de bain.

Tout en enfilant sa robe de nuit, Hinata sourit, connaissant son fils, elle savait qu'il se plaignait maintenant mais dès qu'ils commenceront la lecture, il sera submergé. Prête, elle voulu le suivre mais elle fut retenue par la main de Naruto. Les joues rosis, il entrelaça leur doigts avant de lui voler un rapide baiser sur la bouche. Désirant plus, elle le tira vers elle et l'embrassa bien plus passionnement. Surpris, il toucha ses lèvres de l'autre main pendant qu'elle gloussait.

-Quel dommage que les enfants nous attendent en bas..., laissa-t-il traîner.

Arrêtant de rire, ce fût au tour d'Hinata de rougir à la pensée de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire si il n'avait été que tous les deux. Heureusement, sans le savoir, les petits impatients au rez-de-chaussé les rappelèrent à l'ordre.

Toujours main dans la main, les parents les rejoignirent au salon, les trouvant déjà installés sur le canapé avec le livre ouvert. Une fois tous assit, Naruto fut désigné comme lecteur ce qui soulagea Hinata qui ne se sentait pas de tenir ce rôle ce soir-là. Tout comme sa mère, Boruto posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son père pendant qu'Himawari se glissait entre ses parents.

Dès qu'ils arrêtèrent de bouger, le voyage put commencer. Naruto savait comment rendre la lecture vivante en donnant à chaque personnage une voix différente. Il prenait le temps de lire la description puis il s'arrêtait, demandant à tout le monde si ils avaient compris et si ils avaient bien les décors en tête.

Les enfants adoraient écouter leur père lire et c'était souvent à cause de ça, qu'ils demandaient une deuxième lecture mais après de courtes supplications, ils montaient sagement jusqu'à leurs chambres, suivit par leur parent.

Ce soir-là, Hinata accompagna Boruto et Naruto s'occupa d'Himawari.

Tout en montant sur son lit, Boruto affirma ne pas être fatigué. L'arrêtant tout de suite, Hinata lui expliqua que si il voulait devenir un homme grand et fort, il devait dormir quand ses parents le lui disaient.

-Mais... et les fantômes, je suis allé au cimetière aujourd'hui... je ne sais pas si...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Neji-oji-san veille sur toi et Himawari pendant que vous dormez, rassura-t-elle.

-Tu... tu peux quand même vérifier, demanda-t-il en remontant la couverture jusqu'à son nez pour se protéger.

Sans protester, Hinata se leva, ouvrit l'armoire, passa la tête à l'intérieur avant de se baisser pour regarder son le lit. Une fois la chambre inspectée de fond en comble, elle s'assit sur le lit, caressant ses cheveux blonds.

-Rien à signaler.

Dans la chambre d'Himawari, Naruto faisait des aller-retour entre le lit et le panier de peluche car sa fille avait un mal fou à choisir quelle peluche allait dormir avec elle. Finalement, son choix tomba sur un ours rose.

-Attention ! Atterrissage immédiat, s'exclama-t-il tout en faisant voler la peluche jusque dans ses bras.

Les mains tendus vers l'objet volant, Himawari éclata de rire quand elle rata la peluche qui atterrit sur son visage. Malgré ça, il se précipita près d'elle pour lui examiner le nez.

-Cela m'a l'air très grave. Un seul remède, continua-t-il en levant un doigt en l'air. Une bonne nuit de sommeil.

S'allongeant sur le coté, elle cala la peluche sous son bras, faisant mine de dormir. Il se pencha alors vers elle et embrassa son front avant de quitter la chambre.

Au même moment dans le couloir, Hinata se dirigeait déjà vers la chambre d'Himawari. Prenant le chemin vers la chambre de Boruto, Naruto cala les mains derrière sa tête, attendant le moment où ils se croiseront. Dès que ce fût le cas, il lui retint le poignet pour l'arrêter et ainsi embrasser ses lèvres avant de repartir comme si de rien n'était. Surprise, elle se sentit rougir pendant qu'il souriait, satisfait et légèrement rouge.

Mais, alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre de Boruto avec son air rêveur, Naruto se prit un suriken en plastique sur le front.

-Aïe !

-Si tu arrêtais de rêvasser tu m'aurais vu l'envoyer. Surtout que grâce à mon entrainement avec Shikadaï, je suis meilleur que lorsque tu es parti, annonça Boruto avec un air taquin.

Prenant place à coté de lui sur le lit, Naruto ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils, fier de lui.

-Tu me montreras tout ça demain.

Pendant ce temps, Himawari expliquait son premier projet pour le jardin mais Hinata dut l'arrêter en lui disant que ce n'était plus l'heure de penser à ça. Malgré sa moue, elle se recoucha sans faire d'histoire.

De retour dans le couloir après avoir souhaité une dernière fois bonne nuit aux petits montres, Naruto et Hinata se retrouvaient enfin dans leur chambre, tout les deux fatigués et près à dormir.

Couchée sur le dos, Hinata avait la tête posée sur le bras gauche de son mari, jouant aussi avec sa main bandée. Naruto, lui, était allongé sur le côté vers sa femme, jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux tout en lui parlant de sa mission.

-Le voyage n'a pas été trop long ?

-On a mit tellement de temps à arriver au sommet. J'ai cru qu'on allait jamais y arriver tellement on a fait de poses. Je peux comprendre Kakashi-sensei mais Shikamaru... Franchement il n'en rate pas une.

Trouvant le moment parfait pour lui parler de ce qui trottait dans la tête, Naruto fit une pause mais ce temps permit à Hinata de poser un nouvelle question.

-Et comment va le kazekage ?

-Bien. Il m'a promit de passer nous voir lors de sa prochaine visite à Konoha, avec Kankuro bien sur. Ils sont en pleine compétition pour savoir entre qui, de celui qui maîtrise le sable et de celui qui maîtrise les marionnettes, devrait être élu oncle de l'année.

-Je ne parlerai pas de cette compétition à Hanabi, ajouta-t-elle en gloussant.

Petit à petit, la discussion glissa sur tout ce qui c'était passé au village pendant l'absence du blond.

Sasuke avait encore repoussé son départ, ce qui avait rendu Sakura et Sarada toutes joyeuses. Saï et Ino se vantaient du talent inné d'Inojin pour le dessin pendant que Chôji et Chôchô s'entraînaient déjà pour le concours de mangeurs à Ichiraku, sous le regard impuissant de Karui. Quant à Kiba et Shino, ils étaient passés voir Hinata et les enfants car l'un s'inquiétait de la santé d'Akamaru qui pour la première fois s'était juste allongé dans le jardin sans jouer avec Boruto et Himawari et l'autre avait besoin de se plaindre de sa nouvelle classe. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, l'Inuzuka avait parié que la pire classe que leur ami aura sera celle de Boruto et compagnie. Le sensei s'était forcer à rire devant l'air inquiet qu'Hinata avait affiché.

-Tu devrais pas te faire de soucis, dit Naruto amusé.

-Mais imagine qu'il n'arrive pas à se faire des amis et que du coup, il fasse des bêtises pour attirer l'attention. Je veux dire, il s'entend vraiment bien avec Shikadai mais...

-Hinata, ne t'inquiète pas je te dis, il ne va pas rentrer à l'académie avant longtemps, on trouvera le temps de lui parler. Et puis, il ne peut pas être pire que moi.

 _"Et si il essaie justement de dépasser son père au niveau des bêtises ?"_ s'inquiéta-t-elle encore plus alors que Naruto essayait de rattraper sa gaffe. Malheureusement, cela ne calma pas plus les pensées de sa femme.

Face à l'inquiétude d'Hinata, il se mit à penser à sa mère. Malgré son absence, Kushina s'était aussi fait du soucis pour lui.

 _-_ J'imagine que c'est le rôle d'une mère de s'inquiéter... reprit-il.

Voulant choisir les bons mots, il réfléchit quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que l'emprise d'Hinata sur ses doigts se relâche. Relevant la tête vers elle, il la découvrit dormir à poing fermé. Depuis, elle luttait contre le sommeil mais après avoir été rassurée par Naruto, la fatigue avait eu raison d'elle.

Pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise, il la fit rouler vers lui. Face à face, il la serra entre ses bras puis posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête. _"Je suis là, Hinata. A ton tour de te reposer."_

* * *

 **MALGRÉ** la présence de sa femme à ses cotés, Naruto avait passé une mauvaise nuit à causes de ses pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Il savait que le seul moyen de les calmer était d'en parler avec elle. Ensemble, ils allaient réfléchir à la question et trouver une solution.

Bizarrement, même si il n'avait rien fait de mal, il ne se sentait pas fier de le lui dire. Il avait peur de la décevoir, peur qu'elle croit qu'il revenait sur sa parole donnée.

Sa main se perdit dans ses cheveux et c'est cette caresse qui réveilla Hinata. Clignant des paupières, elle découvrit devant elle ses yeux bleus qui semblaient plus profonds que d'habitude.

-Na... Naruto-kun ?

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Doucement, elle caressa ses joues striées puis les plis de front, causés par son froncement de sourcil. Elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de la refermer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? encouragea-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Et bien... c'est que...

Malgré le noeud dans sa gorge, il avala sa salive, la fixa et souffla avant de se mettre sur le dos pour continuer.

-J'ai été admis à cette mission car Kakashi-sensei... non... C'est le conseil... oui c'est ça... le conseil m'a choisi pour devenir le Nanadaime Hokage.

Prise de court, Hinata se redressa sur ses coudes afin de voir le visage de Naruto.

-Oh ! Naruto-kun... mais c'est... c'est fantastique ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi... !

Voyant sa bouche se tordre, elle fronça les sourcils tout en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

-Je pense leur demander de reporter ma nomination ou tout simplement... de ne pas... accepter...

Bouche-bée, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

-Mais... mais voyons pourquoi ? Naruto-kun...

-Je t'ai vu Hinata, coupa-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

-Je... Je ne comprends toujours pas...

-Dès que je suis arrivé au village, j'ai vu ton visage fatigué. Puis à table tu t'es assoupit, deux fois. Dans la salle de bain, je t'ai vu toucher ta tête. Depuis la naissance de Boruto, je n'ai pris que des missions courtes donc ça faisait un moment que je n'étais pas parti aussi longtemps. Tu as du t'occuper des enfants toute seule et je sais bien qu'ils ne sont pas faciles tous les jours. Je t'avais promis qu'on serai parents ensemble. Je vais donc demander à reporter la nomination - au moins jusqu'à ce qu'Himawari rentre à l'académie. A ce moment-là, tu n'auras plus les enfants toute la journée - et si ils refusent... et bien, c'est un risque que je suis prêt à prendre...

Coupé dans sa tirade par les lèvres d'Hinata, ce fut au tour de Naruto de ne plus comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Je t'interdis d'abandonner ton rêve.

-Et moi je t'interdis d'abandonner le tiens Hinata.

A nouveau surprise, elle resta muette.

-Tu t'es donnée à fond toute ta vie pour devenir une kunoichi, pour suivre ta propre voix. Je refuse de t'imposer de tout abandonner pour rester à la maison.

-Tu te trompes, Naruto-kun, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire. Depuis que nous avons les enfants, j'ai un nouveau rêve : celui de m'occuper de ma famille. Tu en fais partie et je vous aime. Je ne veux pas que tu vives avec le regret d'avoir laissé passer ta chance de réaliser ton rêve. Tu dois accepter. Pour moi, pour les enfants qui t'admirent, mais aussi pour toi.

Leurs coeurs résonnèrent lorsqu'elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu ne peux pas abandonner si près du but.

A force de trop réfléchir, tout se retournait dans la tête de Naruto. Il avait été effrayé de décevoir Hinata en lui demandant de rester chez eux mais c'était en faite tout le contraire. Il sentait que si il lâchait prise maintenant, elle serai encore plus déçue de lui car elle voulait qu'il soit heureux.

Submergé par l'émotion, il la serra dans ses bras, la tête dans son cou.

-Hinata... merci.

Celle-ci sourit contre ses cheveux, lui rendant son étreinte.

-Je suis tellement fière de toi, Naruto-kun.

C'est alors que la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit et qu'une tête blonde apparue, attirant l'attention des deux parents.

-Boruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? demanda Hinata.

-On voulait voir si vous étiez réveillés et si tou-chan n'embêtait pas kaa-chan, répondit-il en regardant son père.

-Moi ?!

-Et aussi parce que j'ai faim ! s'exclama la tête d'Himawari qui apparue à son tour.

-Hima ! Tu me marches sur le pied.

-Mais tu m'as pas laissé de place.

-Si tu m'avais demandé, je m'serai décalé. Et puis tu n'as pas suivis notre plan d'action.

Une fois éloignés l'un de l'autre, Hinata repoussa la couverture devant les deux petites paires d'yeux bleus qui la regardèrent faire sans broncher avant d'être autorisé à venir par Naruto.

Pas besoin de répéter que les deux enfants couraient déjà jusqu'à eux. Ils grimpèrent sur le lit, surexcités. Pendant que Boruto sautait sur le matelas, Himawari se collait contre son père qui, vite fatigué par les remous, attrapa son fils par le col du t-shirt pour le coucher à coté de sa mère qui le coinça entre ses bras. Le blond se mit à gesticuler dans tout les sens criant qu'il n'était plus un bébé.

-Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ? demanda Hinata d'une voix tremblotante.

-Mais bien sûr que si kaa-chan, dit-t-il précipitamment tout en se collant à elle.

A coté de lui, Naruto et Himawari rigolèrent à voix base devant la stratégie d'Hinata. Dès qu'ils furent bien installés, ils remirent la couverture en place avant, les obligeant à se serrer.

-Ne m'écrasez pas ! s'écria Boruto.

-Chut, onii-chan. On sait tous que tu es content d'être là.

Rougissant aux mots de sa soeur, il se tut, souriant en même temps que ses parents rigolaient.

Blottit les uns contre les autres, Naruto chercha la main d'Hinata de la sienne par-dessus la couette et dès qu'elles se touchèrent, elle le regarda avec amour.

Le coeur en paix, il n'aurait jamais crût que ce moment aurait pu exister un jour. Il n'aurait jamais cru trouver l'amour et encore moins avoir des enfants. Mais maintenant il avait les deux, grâce à elle qui n'avait jamais douté de lui.

Resserrant ses bras autour de sa famille, Naruto jura de les protéger envers et contre tout.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu cette courte histoire et si vous souhaitez encore plus de la famille Uzumaki, vous pouvez aller lire les bonus de cette histoire que j'ai écrit pour la NaruHina week 2019 et la Boruto week 2019.**


End file.
